


Where you least expect it

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He never realised how cute Jensen was, now, he can't fathom never noticing, what was right in front of him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I love reading High school AU's so I thought I'd try to write one myself.

  
Author's notes: overall rate is NC-17 for language and sexual content, the first few chapters are sex free, sorry folks.  


* * *

chapter 1

 

Jensen sighed heavily as he climbed out of his truck, another day of school 'wonderful' he thought to himself. Another day of teasing, ignoring and annoying him, just wonderful.

 

He leaned over to the passenger side of his car, grabbing his book bag and stuffing his keys into one of the side pockets.

 

“Hey sexy” he startled at the annoyingly cheery voice behind him.

 

Jensen turned around and smirked at the 5' 6” inch, brown haired girl in front of him “Shit Jules, scared the crap out of me” he snapped at the smiling girl.

 

“Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died” she quipped and pulled on his earlobe, Jensen shrugged and slung his pack across his shoulders “nothin', sorry, didn't mean to snap at ya” he apologized and kissed her lips softly.

 

Julie snorted and pulled away “I know you're the girly one of us but unless you forgot to tell me something I'm pretty sure PMS is not a thing that should affect you” she joked and pinched his cheek.

 

He squirmed under her touch “Damn Jules, what's with the pullin' and the pinching” he asked, reaching out to tug on one of her curls.

 

“Fag” Jensen turned as he heard the insult, coming, not surprisingly, from Chad, jock and world-class asshole “Shut up Murray” Julie snapped at the jock.

 

“Oh and his HAG!” a round of laughter from the jocks friends and Julie snorted “pfft, you'd fuck me if I gave you the time of day, moron” and Jensen chuckled at his friends response.

 

“Can't stick up for yourself Ackles” Chad taunted “Letting a midget do your dirty work” snickering towards Julie.

 

The girl took a step forward, now right in front of the offending creep making fun of her, she put her hands and her hips and cocked them to the right, snorting as the jocks eyes followed the movements of her hands “sucks don't it” she snarled “being shot down”.

 

With that she turned to Jensen who handed her pack over to her “big mouth Murray” Jensen said “must be compensating for something” Julie grinned and they turned, starting their walk to homeroom.

 

“God, can you believe that ass” Julie's voice laced with annoyance “every fucking single day he gets on our case, you'd think he'd have something better to do... but nooo” she huffed “or at least come up with some original names to call us” Jensen joked, eliciting a giggle from Julie.

 

They walked up the steps leading into the big building “Hold on” Julie said, walking off to the left “need to get my planner from my locker”.

 

Jensen followed her along the long row of red-painted lockers lining the walls of the school “you didn't take it home with you over the weekend?” Jensen asked and Julie snorted “would just add more weight to the bag” she complained.

 

 

“Did you even attempt to do your homework this time” Jensen teased pulling on a strand of hair.

 

Julie turned and smirked “now why would I wanna do that” she answered, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow towards her forehead “besides, I enjoy the daily argument with my teachers, its the only thing keeping school remotely interesting” she chuckled as she stuffed her day planner into her backpack.

 

Jensen turned to follow her to class when he bumped into a wall of muscle “sorry..” he said placing his hands on the persons shoulder, pulling off quicker then he thought possible when recognition settled in.

 

“Watch where the fuck you're going asshole” the guy snapped, big hands pushing Jensen into the lockers “well if you wouldn't be freight-training your way through the halls, you wouldn't slam into people just going about getting' to class” Jensen snapped just as irritated.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed as Jared took in the guy he just bumped into “Ackles, shoulda guessed” he snorted, pulling his pack from the floor “first day back and already a pain in my ass”.

 

“Ackles wishes he could be the pain in your ass” a voice quipped from behind.

 

Jared turned and chuckled at his friend “that's disgusting man” he replied as he bumped his fist against Chad's “how was your trip upstate man” Jared asked his friend.

 

Chad snorted “Dude, my aunt is like THE most annoyingly cheery person in the world, she's like the easter bunny on crack” the two man laughed and turned back to Jensen and Julie.

 

“Watch where the fuck you're going next time” Jared snapped at Jensen, pushing past him to get to class.

 

Jensen stumbled backwards as his body connected with Jared's 'fucking jock's' he thought to himself, turning towards Julie “nice to see nothing changes around here” he joked and they too made their way to class.

 

Jensen and Julie dumped their packs on two tabled in the middle of the room, not really wanting to sit in the back with the jocks, but not wanting to sit with the nerdy bunch either.

 

Their homeroom teacher, Mr Beaver, was an older man with a good sense of humor and he walked in with a smile on his face “good morning boys and girls” he said cheerfully “good morning Mr Beaver” Jensen and Julie said at the same time.

 

Mr Beaver chuckled “good morning double mint twins” he said jokingly to his two students.

 

He placed his books on the table and sat down in his chair.

 

As Mr Beaver started his class, Julie tore a piece of paper from her note book and scribbled something down, after she was done, she passed the paper onto Jensen.

 

Julie * So how'd your mom take it *

Jensen * She's cool with it, she had her suspicions *

Julie * Awesome!, so happy yr mom s ok with it *

Jensen * U got no idea!, nearly pissed my pants telling her *

 

A snicker from Julie got the teachers attention and they stilled for a moment, the second Mr Beaver turned towards the blackboard, she started scribbling away.

 

Julie * So, you got your eye on someone yet? *

Jensen * pff yeah right, because this school is full of sweet, hot open guy guys *

Julie * don't be a pissy bitch Jen, there's gotta be someone you wanna do *

Jensen * Do, as in just fuck, yeah sure, but there's no serious bf material in this school *

Julie * Don't I know it, all jocks and jerks *

Jensen * thank god it's the last year, after this college! Can't wait *

Julie * me to, Calli here we come! *

Jensen * shit, I'm glad we're going together girl *

Julie * what would I do without my fag *

Jensen * what would I do without my hag *

 

They glanced at each other and chuckled bubbled up from both their mouths “Would the double mint twins please pay attention” eyes snapping towards the board where Mr Beaver was waiting patiently to get all their attention “yes, sir!” they belted and giggled.

 

When the bell rang they hauled asses to get to their next class, algebra, not really their favorite subject but hey, sacrifices must be made.

 

Plopping down on the chairs Jensen turned to Julie “So Jules, you got your eye on someone yet?” he asked and Julie snorted “yeah right in this school” she said “please I have TASTE”.

 

They turned at the ruckus in the doorway and Julie groaned “great, tweedledee and tweedle dumb AND tweedle dumber” she said as Jared, Chad and their friend Tom walked through the door, roughhousing with eachother.

 

Chad grinned evilly as he noticed Julie and Jensen and grabbed the seat directly behind Julie, his feet kicking occasionally against the legs of her chair.

 

Jared took the seat behind Jensen and Tom plopped down next to Julie “such a pretty face to waist on a fag hag” Tom scolded.

 

Julie reached out and smacked the back of his head, not intimidated whatsoever by the 6' 2” jock “Such a pretty face to waste on a moron” she quipped back.

 

Jensen chuckled and turned, a scowl on his face as he felt Jared kick the back of his chair “what the hell you looking at pussy” Jared grunted.

 

“Mr Padalecki!” a booming voice carried through the classroom “I will NOT, have such language in my classroom, Understood?”.

 

Jared had the decency to look contrite “Sorry Mr Morgan” he apologized.

 

“Good” the teacher said “Now, open those little squares on your desk, also knows as books and turn to page 256. thats a 2 a 5 and a 6, for all you lot that can't count higher then ten” he joked “and with that I mean you Murray” he said as he noticed the boy kicking the back of Julies chair.

 

Julie snickered and turned to Jensen “I always liked Morgan the best” she said and he grinned at her.

 

Jensen focused on the lesson, he was a good student and had a knack for algebra, Julie called him a freak for that little fact, she said it wasn't healthy to be good at something so tediously boring.

 

He was just happy he was good at it, sometimes he even tutored kids, knowing it would look good on his college application.

 

After the bell Jensen and Julie made their way to the cafeteria, or as Julie called it, the feeding grounds.

 

They sat down at a semi-clean table and put down their trays.

 

Eating their lunch, while playfully bantering amongst themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: still no sex  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Jared sat down on the teachers desk, waiting for his tutor to show up.

 

He was failing algebra miserably, and his mom had said that he needed to get a tutor and push up his grades, or else no more Football for him.

 

His legs dangling over the edge of the desk, occasionally banging against the wooden frame as he sat there waiting impatiently.

 

This person was at least 10 minutes late, like Jared didn't have anything better to do then wait for some geek.

 

The door opened and his eyes widened, Jensen, the boy pushed the door open and entered the room.

 

Jared had known Jensen since they were in the first grade, they never hung out in the same cliques, Jared a popular jock, captain of the football team and Jensen, a shy, mostly quit guy, who tried to stay off the radar.

 

Jared had known he was into guys since he was 13 and he got hard watching two guys go at it on TV.

 

He didn't mind Jensen was gay, he couldn't care less, but the guy was weird.

 

Never going out, no after school activities, except obviously tutoring, always with that strange girl who hadn't decided yet if she was going for the goth, or the rock look.

 

Jensen's eyes shot up and looked at Jared “hah” he barked and turned around “no way in hell am I tutoring you, get someone else” and he dissapeared through the door once more.

 

'Fuck' Jared thought, he really needed the extra tutoring and Jensen was the only one available at such short notice.

 

He jumped off the desk and went in pursuit of Jensen.

 

“Wait up” he hollered after the shorter boy “Jensen, please” he said, placing his hand on the other boys shoulder.

 

Jensen turned with a jerk, eyes narrowed, a scowl on his face “don't fucking touch me” he snarled as he shoved Jared's hand off his shoulder.

 

Jared pulled back but kept his eyes locked with Jensen's, slightly seeing his reflection in Jensen's glasses.

 

“Look, I'm sorry” Jared started “Just get another tutor” Jensen interjected as he tried to turn away.

 

Jared placed his hand on Jensen's arm, gently this time “I need your help” his voice soft, slightly pleading for Jensen to stop and listen.

 

 

Jensen turned back toward Jared, his eyes searching the jocks face for any sign of teasing or disrespect “please” Jared repeated.

 

Jensen tilted his head to look the taller boy in the eyes, he had to admit, Jared Padalecki was easy on the eyes.

 

Jared was the epitome of Tall, dark and handsome, with his floppy, dark hair and those cat-like eyes, he was a sight worth seeing.

 

He was also the epitome of your typical high school jock, an asshole.

 

“Why would I wanna help you?” Jensen said, eyes flicking down towards his hands, fingers plucking at his jacket.

 

“I'll pay you” Jared blurted out “I really need your help Jensen, please” he pleaded again.

 

Jensen's mind went over the pro's and con's of tutoring Jared “One condition” he said eventually “I don't care if Chad bags on me, but if I am to tutor you, you don't give Julie and me anymore shit, deal?”.

 

Jared smiled and nodded “deal” he said and shook Jensen's hand, confusion rushing through his body, along with the shot of liquid heat coming from Jensen's skin.

 

Jensen nodded and pulled his planner from his pack “Tomorrow, after school, my place, don't forget your books, and you don't have to pay me” he said as he penned something down “after school, your place, I'm there” Jared replied as he jotted something down on his note pad.

 

He tore a piece of the paper and handed the little slip to Jensen “my cell number” he noted “Just in case”.

 

Jensen nodded, he grabbed his pen and stepped closer to Jared.

 

Jared breathed in the scent of shampoo and soap as Jensen scribbled something down on his notepad “my cell, and home address, don't be late” he said.

 

With that he turned ant started walking down the hall.

 

Jared noticed Julie walking up to Jensen, heated words coming from her red-painted lips, he saw Jensen nod and look back in his direction.

 

Jared waived slightly, only to earn a scowl from Julie.

 

“What the hell was that all about” Julie questioned Jensen.

 

“That was me, agreeing to tutor Jared” Jensen replied, earning a huff from Julie “You WHAT!” she yelled “Jen, number one asshole in the school asks you tot tutor him and you just say yes, what the hell!”.

 

Jensen chuckled “he said please” and Julie looked at him, flabbergasted “Jared Padalecki said please?” she queried “well I'll be damned” and she chuckled softly.

 

They walked over to Jensen's car “you need a ride home?” Jensen asked his friend “nah, I'm good, need the exercise anyways” she grinned and set off walking home.

 

Jensen climbed in his truck and snatched his planner from his pack, his eyes running along the numbers on the slip of paper and he huffed “I'll be damned” he said to himself, started the truck and drove home.

 

When he opened the door to his house he heard clanging in the kitchen, followed by a yelp “Mom!” he yelled as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

He found his mother, sitting on the floor covered in flour “hi baby” she said as a giggle escaped her throat “hmm, the flour and I were having a difference of opinion”she said as she got op from the tiled floor.

 

Jensen grinned as he kissed her powdered white cheek “seems to me the flour won” he joked and she smiled “depends on how you look at it, I'm still in one piece, and the flour is going in the trash, so I'm claiming myself victor of this little scuffle”.

 

Donna grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor, she stopped as she saw she was doing more damage then good “hmm, seems we're going for a second round, the flour and me” she noted as she made her way to the hall closet “pulling out the big guns” she joked as she pulled the vacuum cleaner from his spot and plugged him in.

 

Jensen chuckled and made his way up the stairs to his room, hearing music blasting from his sister's stereo “hey Mac!” he shouted through the open door.

 

His sister startled and turned towards her brother with a smile “hey big brother” she chuckled, continuing to clean her room.

 

He dropped his bag on his desk and plopped down on the bed, a groan escaped him as he stretched his muscles.

 

He jumped at the sound of his cell ringing, he pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID 'unknown' it showed.

 

He pressed the green icon “Jensen” he said into the phone, he heard a slight mumble but couldn't make anything out due to the Christina Aguilera blasting from his sisters radio “hold on one second” he told the person on the other line and made his way over to his sisters room.

 

“Mac?” he asked, not getting a response “MAC!” he shouted, his sister startled and turned “yeah?” she queried “can I close the door, I'm on the phone?” he asked and she nodded, turned the radio down some “thanks Mac” Jensen said.

 

He walked back over to his room and place the phone to his ear once more “Sorry, this is Jensen” he said again into the receiver.

 

“Jensen, It's Jared” Jensen fell quiet at the voice on the other end of the line “Jared... Padalecki” Jared said, as if Jensen wouldn't know which Jared he was “yeah, sorry, hi” Jensen babbled into the phone.

 

Sitting down on his bed “Uhm, what can I do for you?” he asked the other boy and heard Jared chuckle “nothing, I just wanted to thank you again, for helping me”.

 

Jensen fell quiet, this was a whole other Jared then he got to know at school “I know I've been a dick to you, same as my friends and I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and how much I appreciate your help”.

 

“Uhm, yeah, I mean, no problem, glad to help, really” Jensen answered “ok, well then I'll see you tomorrow at school, promise to be nice” Jared said jokingly.

 

A smile crept up Jensen's face and he chuckled “you better” and he snapped his phone shut.

 

The smile quickly made way for a frown, oh no, he was NOT doing this, he was not developing a crush on the asshole jock, just because he said a couple of nice words to him.

 

He tossed his cell onto the nightstand and flopped down back onto the bad with a heavy sigh, Jared Padalecki was not dating material, he was a jock! For crying out loud, with jock friends and cheerleaders swarming around him, and oh yeah he.wasn't.gay!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: sorry folks, still no sex, wait for it!  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

“So then my brother came out the bathroom, and he was blushing like crazy” Julie finished her story and Jensen laughed “talk about being caught red handed” he chuckled as he almost spurted his milk across the table.

 

Julie smirked “bet it's gonna be awhile before he does it again” she said grinning widely.

 

The grin slowly turned to a frown, that quickly turned to openmouthed gawking as 2 guys sat down across from them at their table.

 

“And what brings your ugly asses to this part of the cafeteria” Julie snarked at the blond-haired man.

 

Chad put his hands up in a defensife gesture “whoa pretty lady” he said picking up a napkin “we come in peace” he joked as he waived the napkin around as a flag of truce.

 

Julie eyed him sceptically “you're not getting in my pants Murray, so drop the act” she snorted.

 

Chad had the decency to look guilty but formed a smile no less “Look, we know we've been dicks” he said and smirked as Julie snorted “but we figure if Jensen's cool enough to tutor Jare-bear here” slapping the taller boy on the shoulder “and willing to leave out asshole-attitude in the past, then we should all try to get along”.

 

“so whaddya say?” he asked.

 

Julie and Jensen eyed eachother sceptically, but then Julie smiled “we'll play nice for the time being” she said “but you pull any of that jock crap and I will personally remove your balls from your body using a pair of blunt garden shears”.

 

Chad winced and chuckled “good thing you haven't overthought it all that much” and he extended his hand towards Julie “shake it baby” he quipped.

 

Julie looked at him but reached her hand out none the less, a big hand enveloping her small one and a short shake “good” Chad said, then an evil smirk crossed his lips “now, lets kiss and make up” he said.

 

A little yelp and a shove against his shoulder from Julie had him laughing in his chair.

 

Jensen eyes Jared carefully, trying to determine weather he's on the up and up, or if he's just yanking their chain.

 

“So Jules” Chad starts “I can call you Jules, right?” he asks with poorly hidden smirk.

 

“You can call me Miss Juliana Bernards” she quipped, eyes narrowing in amusement “or you can call me mistress, whichever you prefer” she joked.

 

Chad barked a laugh and handed her an oreo “I think I'm gonna like you” he said as he suffed a cookie in his mouth.

 

Julie laughed at him and took a bite from the snack “you're not as introlorable as I thought you were Murray” she said and held half of the cookie up in thanks.

 

“So Jensen, any particular plan of attack” Jared asked, startling Jensen from his thoughts “huh?” he wondered, oblivious of Jared's question.

 

Jared smiled, Jensen looked cute, all confused, glasses halfway down his nose.

 

“For this afternoon” he clarified “how do you wanna tackle the problems?”.

 

“Thought we could just do the algebra homework, and then see where you have dificulty understanding the problems” Jensen answered, taking a bite of a cupcake.

 

Jared's eyes followed plump lips as they wrapped around the treat, eyes, hidden behind glasses, closed, enjoying the taste of the chocolate.

 

A pink tongue slipping out, catching a crumb at the corner of a sinfully full mouth “What?”, Jared was pulled from his reverie as Jensen lifted an eyebrow “Dude, what?” he asked again.

 

“I got something on my face?” again the tongue came out, swiping over full lips, in search for any crumbs that may have escaped “No” Jared choked out, frowning at the sound of his own voice.

 

Jared continued to stare as Jensen ate the cupcake, every single time he took a bite, that tongue would follow out, tracing lips, to find any escapees, watching that mouth work, as Jensen chewed the cake.

 

A slap on the shoulder made him snap out of it “what?” he snapped at Chad, who was grinning like a chesshire cat “dude, obvious much” he snickered, his head nodding in Jensen's direction.

 

Jared's eyes snapped over to the shorter man, afraid he had been caught, but Jensen was blisfully ignorant of the commotion his lips had caused.

 

Jared grabbed his soda and took a large gulp “Shut up” he said, lowering his eyes to his hands as Chad laughed out loud.

 

Julie looked up “you know it's a sign of madness right” she joked “laughing for no reason”.

 

Chad smiled and winked at her “no worries darlin'”he drawled, fake accent, thick in his voice “I'll tell you later” and she chuckled “moron” she joked.

 

“What?” Jensen asked confused and Chad laughed again “Jenny, dude, get with the program” he said.

 

Jensen blushed “name's not Jenny” he whispered and Chad laughed again “aww, come on, I need a nick name for you, got Jare-bear over here, mistress across from me, I gotta call you somethin'”.

 

“Jensen suites me just fine” Jensen said taking a sip of his milk “hmmm, no” Chad said and tapped his chin.

 

“what are the choices, we've already used fag to death, no offence Jensen” he said “none taken, I like cock, it's a fact” all three starteled as Jared spritzed his soda all over the table and Chat chuckled “Dude, wach where you spew ok” he said, slapping a coughing Jared on the shoulders.

 

“How about cock sucking pretty boy” Jensen laughed at Chad's reply and the fact that Jared had another sprayfest “Who sais I do the sucking” he asked, winking at Chad.

 

“Ohh, I see how it is, Jenny like to be the suckee” Chad slapped the table and punched Jared in the arm “dude, some help here, we can't go round calling him by his normal name”.

 

Jared looked at Jensen and chuckled “well Chad, I think you hit the nail on the head with 'Jenny', it's kinda catchy” and Jensen glared at him “see how you fare if I teach you the wrong things for algebra” he retorted jokingly “payback's a bitch”.

 

“Kinda like Jules here” Chad joked, earning another punch on the arm from said girl “ow woman, turnin into mush here” he whined.

 

“Woman!” she shrieked, hitting him again “you better have eyes in the back of your head little man” she replied.

 

The bell rang and the four of them got up, a sigh leaving Julie's lips “wonderfull, Jen, we have English lit, with the Shrew”.

 

Jensen groaned “not to mention Dave”, Julie groaned in sympathy “get the buckets ready” sarcasm lacing her voice.

 

“Dude, we have lit too” Chad said and grabbed Julie's arm “allow me to escort you to class mistress” he joked.

 

Julie snorted and pushed her arm through Chad's “who knew, that all it would take for you to stop being an asshole, was getting your head out of said asshole” she joked and he laughed “thank god for small miracles”.

 

“So Jenny” Chad noted, looking over his shoulder at the boy behind him “Who's Dave?”.

 

“Ugh” Jensen sighed “Dave is.... well Jules, what is Dave exactly”, a snort of distaste from the small girl “a nasty stain on the floor you just can't ignore” Chad chuckled “such a poet, this girl”.

 

“Please, he's so annoying” she continued “He's been drooling over Jensen for months, always looking at him, asking him out, you would think that after a 100 rejections, he would get a clue and get lost, but noooo. No such luck”.

 

“He bothering you?” Jared asked Jensen, who nodded “well, kinda, he won't leave me alone, wont take a hint and just fuck off, nothing I can't handle though”, a snort “aww, Jenny, Jared wants to be your pro-tec-tor, you knight in shining armor, he will be your hero baby, he can kiss away the pain..... OW!, woman I swear” scalding Julie.

 

“Stop raping Enrique Iglesias songs you idiot” she said as she pulled a laughing Chad into the classroom.

 

Jared and Jensen followed, Jensen and Julie taking up seats in the middle, with Chad and Jared behind them.

 

Jared looked up as a burly guy sat down next to Jensen.

 

He wasn't handsome by a long shot, about 6” 2 or something, pale blue eyes and hair that probably hadn't seen a shower in too long.

 

He watched as Jensen visibly tensed and scooted towards Julie a little, not overly obvious, but Jared was scrutinizing every move of the shorter man.

 

Wondering why he never noticed how cute Jensen really was, he had a beautifull face, cute nose, sexy, spiky hair, naci eyes and a mouth... god that mouth, that was where wet dream were made of, perfectly shaped, plush lips, just begging to be kissed.

 

Jared shook himself from his daydreams, no, he was not going to do this, the guy was hot, yeah, but he was in no mood for a boyfriend.

 

Hazel eyes narrowing as a grubby hand settled on Jensen's arm, without thinking he leaned forward, brushing the offending bodypart from Jensen's tensed arm “you got a pen I can borrow” he asked, leaning over Jensen's shoulder, shielding the shorter man from the ape next to him.

 

His breath stalled as Jensen turned to him, a blinding smile, gratefull on his face “yeah sure” he said, searching in his bag for the pen.

 

“Hey, I forgot my book, how 'bout you come sit next to me and we can share yours” Jared raised and eyebrow in question.

 

Jensen, getting the hint, smiled gratefully “yeah, I guess that would be a good idea” he grabbed his bag and switched to the table next to Jared, which put him out of touching range of Dave.

 

Jared felt Jensen relax as soon as he sat down and they started light conversation until the teacher showed up.

 

“Ok boys and girls” Ms Hummel said, in that nasal voice of hers “now we have been reading....” Jared turned the teacher out and shuffled closer to Jensen.

 

He could feel Jensen's body heat, radiating towards him. Jared placed his arm across the back of Jensen's chair, ignoring the look Jensen shot him, he turned to the book and tried to pay attention to the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: technically no sex, but some dry-humping ;P  


* * *

Chaper 4:

 

 

“JENSEN!” Jensen startled at his desk as he hear his mom scream his mane “you have a visitor”.

 

“Fuck” he breathed “Jared” and he pounded down the stairs “hey man” he said, greeting Jared, who was standing in the doorway.

 

He jumped the last three steps and landed on the hallway floor “Ma, let him in” he said, noticing his mother was still blocking the door.

 

“Oh sorry sweety” she said to Jared as she stepped aside to let him in “just, Jensen doesn't get much people over, besides Julie ofcoarse”.

 

Jared blushed and stepped into the hall “come, I'll fix you boys a glass of milk and some cookies” Donna said as she made her way into the kitchen.

 

“Ma, we're not kids anymore” Jensen blushed, glancing apologetically at Jared, who was smirking “Don't listen to Jensen ma'am, I'd love some cookies” he said, winking at Jensen.

 

“Oh you boys” Donna gushed as she poured 2 tall glasses of milk.

 

Jensen took a sip “So Jared, are you Jensen's boyfriend?” Donna asked and Jensen nearly chocked on the cookie he was scarfing down “Ma!”, Donna turned “What, you never tell me anything and now this handsome boy comes over here to 'study'” she noted, her fingers making air quotations.

 

Jared noticed Jensen's cheeks reddened and he chuckled “unfortunately I'm not here for that kind of study ma'am” and Jensen ducked his head “great” he muttered “two clowns”.

 

Donna patted her son's back “don't worrie honey, you'll find your mister right, someday”.

 

Jensen stood up, putting his empty glass in the dishwasher, Jared folowing his example “we're gonna go study now, the kind with real books” he said as he led Jared up to his room.

 

“Sorry about my mom, she's taking this whole 'my son is gay' thing, way to far” Jensen explained as he opened the door to his room “She's on a one woman crusade to find herself the perfect up-coming son-in-law” he joked.

 

Jared entered Jensen's room and took a good look around, his eyes focusing on the queen-sized bed in the middle, Jensen slept there.

 

It hit Jared like a ton of bricks, he was in Jensen's room, the boy that had been in his head for the last couple of days, this is where he slept.

 

“Jared?” Jensen's voice pierced through the haze in his mind and he shook his head “sorry, spaced out for a sec” he apologized.

 

Jensen chuckled “ok, grab your books, space boy, and lets put that head of yours to work” pulling out his own books.

 

They studied quiet for a while, sometimes Jared asked a question when he couldn't figure out the problem by himself.

 

Mostly though, his thoughts were on the boy next to him, Jensen smelled amazing, kinda soapy and a touch of cologne.

 

He had to restrain himself from leaning over and putting his nose in Jensen's hair, it should be illegal for someone to smell like that.

 

He almst died when he noticed the small freckles dusting Jensen's cheeks and couldn't help but wonder where the criss-cross path of tiny spots would lead.

 

He stratled when Jensen got up and walked over do a dresser.

 

Jared stopped breathing as Jensen squatted down to rummage around in the bottom drawer, before he knew it he was off the chair and across the room.

 

Jensen gasped as strong hands spinned him around, pressing his back against the dresser “Jared, wha...” his surprised voice sounded loud in the now silent room.

 

Jared had his hands on Jensen's hips, he leaned forward and traced the line of Jensen's jaw with his nose, followed closely by the tip of his tongue.

 

A moan escaped his troat as he tasted the salty, sweet taste of Jensen's skin “So fucking gorgeous” he whispered agains the silky skin of Jensen's neck.

 

A shiver ran down Jensen's spine as he felt Jared's tongue run along the side of his neck, a little gasp as he softly bit into the junction of Jensen's shoulder “taste even better”.

 

Jensen whimpered at the feel of Jared legs slipping between his, thight nudging his apart, to get closer, closer still.

 

His eyes closed at Jared's assault on his neck, the licks and bites driving him slowly insane “how did I not notice” Jared's whispered words sending tremors down Jensen's spine.

 

Hands traveled around Jensen's waist, only to slip underneath his shirt, softly caressing the small of his back, long fingers splayed across his over sensitive skin.

 

Jared pulled back a little, resting his lips near the corner of Jensen's mouth, his breath ghosting across Jensen's face “come on” he whispered urgently “let me know I'm not the only one here” and a hand came to the front to caress the smooth skin of Jensen's abdomen “come on” a little more forcefull.

 

Jensen caved, the feel of that hard body pressed up against his, those strong hands caressing his skin and he smelled soo good.

 

His hands came up, one cupping Jared's cheek and the other grabbing the back of his neck as Jensen planted his lips on Jared's.

 

Two simultaneous moans filled the room as their lips connected.

 

Soft kisses first, just on the lips, soft brushes and breath intermingling.

 

 

Then Jared couldn't stand it any longer, he licked Jensen's bottom lip, tongue sliding across the plush flesh, begging for entrance.

 

Jensen was more than happy to comply, his lips parting and that slick heat, invading his mouth “hmmm” he moaned as Jared pressed him tighter against the dresser.

 

Sensing Jensen's discomfort, Jared pulled them away from the dresser and led Jensen over to the bed.

 

Jensen felt the back of his knees his the matress and he slowly sank down, pulling Jared with him.

 

He laid Jensen down and covered that amazing body with his own, spreading Jensen's thighs as he nestled between them.

 

He placed his hands on either side of Jensen's face as he pressed their chests together, smiling as a soft whine escaped those sinfull lips “Fuck I wanted to do this” Jared murmured as he softly nipped at Jensen's mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back a little and looked at the boy on top of him “waht are you doing” he asked unsurely, not comforted in the least by Jared's predatory smile.

 

“Doing something I should have been doing all along” he answered, a dirty lick across Jensen's mouth had the boy keening low in his throat “are you.... I mean, you like boys?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared snickered “since I was 13, knew that the fairer sex was really just a matter of who you asked, cuz t me, girls, not that fair” he licked Jensen's mouth again “you on the other hand”.

 

Jared dove in again, licking those lips apart, demanding entrance this time.

 

Jensen let him, reveling in the feel of Jared's hot tongue dancing with his “but Sandy...” Jensen managed to get out, talking about the cheerleader Jared datet for a while.

 

“Just a friend, she know's I'm into guys, so does Chad bye the way, in case you were wondering” and he ground his cock into Jensen's, both hard and straining in their pants.

 

“So I guess..” Jensen was having a hard time forming thoughts as Jared set a quick, dirty pace with his hips, slinding against Jensen's “you're not the typical, closeted.. aahh, fuck...jock” he managed to get out.

 

A soft snicker from the man above him made him open his eyes “baby, if enyone had payed any attention to me in school in the last couple of days” he breathed in Jensen's ear “they would have noticed in a SECOND, how you make me feel, been walking around with a hard on for two damn days” he growled and quickened his thrusts.

 

“So now what?” Jensen questioned “I'm your little boy toy?” he asked, backing up slightly.

 

Jared planted his mouth on Jensen's neck, sucking, leaving a mark “you're mine” he growled, licking over the mark he left on the shorter man's neck “amd I'm yours” he kissed him softly, little licks along his jaw.

 

Jensen moaned at the soft spoken words, that and Jared's insistent thrusts had him coming in his pants like he was twelve again, feeling his come wetting his boxers, sticky warm.

 

A few thrusts later and Jared was groaning his own release, hips jerking against Jensen as he breathed his name “shit, baby, so good” he mumbled into Jensen's skin.

 

He smiled as Jared kissed him again, whispering sweet words in between kisses “who knew you'd turn out to be like this” Jensen sighed and Jared grinned “guess I needed some motivation”


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: not sure of american rating but this is probably considdered heavy R or NC-17  


* * *

Chapter 5:

 

 

“Hey Jen” he let out a yelp as he felt Julie's hand pich his ass “Jeez, Jules, keep those hands to yourself ok” he winced, rubbing the spot she piched him on “like a goddamn lobster pinched my ass” he muttered, closing the door to his car.

 

“Aww, don't be a sour puss Jen, can'tcha take a joke” she said as she pinched his but again, giggling as he jumped a little “how'd the tutoring go by the way?” she asked as she slung her pack over her shoulder, not noticing Jensen's furious blush.

 

“Just fine” he replied “Jared's a quick study” as he followed her lead to the school building.

 

Julie yelped as she was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air “mornin' mistress” Chad winked at Jensen, who was laughing at Julie's incredulous look “what are you smoking” she said struggling from his grasp “and where can I get some” Tom, from behind Chad, quipped.

 

Chad smacked Tom on the shoulder “dude, hush” he joked.

 

“Hey guys” they heard Jared yell from across the hall “wait up”.

 

Jensen blushed furiously as Jared trotted up to them “morning” he said to them, giving a wink to Jensen, that luckily, went unnoticed to the rest of them “hey” he mouthed, and Jensen's cheeks reddened even more.

 

*****

 

During lunch Jared had to restrain himself from reaching over and brush his fingers along Jensen's cheekbones, the freckles there tempting him, taunting him to touch them, count them.

 

Jensen took a bite from a twinky 'for crying out loud' Jared thought 'he's not making this any easier on me'.

 

He leaned over to place his lips near Jensen's ear “keep licking your lips like that and I won't be able to control myself” he whispered hotly into his ear.

 

Jensen nearly choked on the snack as Jared's breath ghosted across his cheek, he was just thanking the gods that Tom and Chad 'and since when did Chad look at Julie like that' were teasing Julie into madness.

 

“I wonder if I kissed you right now, would you taste as sweet as that treat you've been 'devouring'” Jensen smirked as he realised Jared was trying to rile him up, well he would just have to give Jared a taste of his own medicine.

 

Jared nearly jumped from his chair, as he felt Jensen's hand come to rest on his thigh, turning towards him, those sinful lips close to his ear, he'd just have to turn his head slighly and he'd be... , he coughed and pulled away from Jensen, before he did something he really didn't wanna do. Well he did, desperately, just not infront of a cafeteria full of teenagers.

 

Eyes narrowed as a familiar grubby paw grasped Jensen's shoulder “Hey Jen, are we getting together this afternoon for that History project?”.

 

Jared felt Jensen tense at Dave's unwanted touch “Dude” he said, glaring at Dave “we're eating, get the fuck lost” he snapped at the guy.

 

Chad smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Jared “I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Jensen” Dave said, looking at the man in question.

 

Jensen turned, effectively shaking Dave's hand from his shoulder “We have enough time during class to discuss the paper Dave, no need for us to meet outside school” Jensen reasoned.

 

“But I think it would be good for us to get together, to discuss it further” Dave insisted.

 

Jared grew angry at the tone of the guys voice “Dave, he said NO!. Like a million times before, take a hint and fuck off” Julie's harsh voice startling him.

 

He grinned as the tiny girl stood up against the bear of a guy “He's.Not.Interested” she enunciated “get it through that dumbass head of yours” and she sat down again “and that's! Why we call her mistress” Chad cheered.

 

Dave through one more glance at Jensen and then drooped off to his friends “fuck I was 'this' close to punching the guy” Julie said “Jen, stick up for yourself, for crying out loud” she said, tapping Jensen on the head.

 

Jensen looked down at his tray “I don't wanna cause trouble Jules, he's not doing anything I can't handle” he replied.

 

Jared huffed and downed the last of his soda, severely agitated at how Dave treated 'his' guy, and he realised that that was exactly what Jensen was * his *, he had only just stat to get to know him, but the guy had gotten under his skin. And after last night, in Jensen's room, god, it was all he was able to think about last night.

 

Jared cursed silently, he was falling for Jensen, fast and hard, and he realized that he did want Jensen as his boyfriend, and he was going to make it very clear to Jensen what his intentions were.

 

The schoolbell rang and they all got up, Chad, Tom and Julie had Drama together, Jensen and Jared had p.e.

 

On their way to the gym, Jensen felt himself being pulled, and then pushed into the broom closet “what the..”he yelped, before Jared's lips closed over his.

 

Jensen parted his lips as Jared's insistent tongue pushed against them, demanding entrance.

 

He moaned as Jared licked and nibbled at his bottom lip, groaned as Jared's legs nudged his thighs apart, nestling in between the V shape.

 

Long fingers traced lazy paterns on the small of his back, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Jared's hands caressed up and down his back, mouth moving to suck on the soft skin behind his ear.

 

“Taste so good baby” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen loved how talkative Jared was during these moments, the hoarse, shispered words turning him on even more.

 

Jensen's hands went up and around Jared's neck, tangling in his messy mop of hair, pulling him closer.

 

One of Jensen's hands slipped down to grab Jared's ass to pull his groin closer to Jensen's, a groan, uttered against his neck, making him smile “you feel so good Jay” he sighed against his shoulder.

 

Jared pulled back smiling “Jay, huh” he smirked “I like that” and he resumes sucking Jensen's neck.

 

“Am I going to fast for you?” Jared asked as he softly kissed the plush lips of the writhing boy.

 

Jensen shook his head “n...uhn, no, you're not going to... to fast” he whipered as Jared sucked on his pulse point.

 

“Nearly punched the damned asshole in the face” Jared growled, Jensen not needing to ask who he meant.

 

“Touching my boyfriend like that” he mumbeled as a shiver went down Jensen's spine “Boyfriend huh?” he asked, fingers clasping Jared's biceps, holding on for dear life as Jared rutted against him.

 

Without warning Jared sank to his knees “Jay, we've got class” he muttered halfheartedly as he realized Jared's intention.

 

“Give a fuck?” Jared questioned as he snapped open Jensen's jeans, pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles “n.. no” Jensen choked as Jared nuzzeled the skin on his hipbone.

 

A mewl escaped plush lips as Jared licked the head of Jensen's cock, savoring the pearly pre-come in his mouth “even better than I thought” Jared muttered as he took the head into his mouth.

 

Jensen's hips involentarily bucked forward at the feel of that moist heat closing around his cock “Fuck, Jare” he bit out, as his fingers gently wrapped in his lovers hair.

 

One of Jared's hands snaked up to cup his boyfriends balls, roling them around, tugging softly on the silky skin.

 

Jensen pulled up the hem of his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth to keep from crying out as Jared sucked him down “nnhhhh” a muffled groan was heard through the cloth of the shirt and Jared pulled off.

 

“next time we do this, we're gonna be alone” Jared commented “I wanna be able to hear every pant, every moan, wanna hear you begging for me to let you come” he finished with a dirty lick across the slit of Jensen's leaking dick.

 

He pulled his own cock from his pants and started a quick pace, stroking up and down, keeping in time with the movements of his mouth, sliding up and down the delicious cock of the whipering man above.

 

“Come in my mouth baby, wanna taste all of you” he pleaded before he dove back onto the treat before him.

 

It was getting harder and harder for Jensen to contain the movements of his hips, wanting to thrust into that sucking heat.

 

 

Jared's mouth on Jensen's dick, his left hand on his hip, steadying him, while he used his right to jerk himself off.

 

Jensen could feel heat pooling at the base of his spine, his cock twitching in Jared's mouth “Jare, I'm gonna.. uhnn, gonna come” he groaned.

 

Hazel eyes shooting up to meet green ones, a needy groan pulled from Jensen's lips as he saw Jared wasn't going to back off.

 

With a shout he came down Jared's throat, coming in spurts, hips stuttering and he emptied himself in Jared's mouth.

 

The feeling of Jensen's come coating his tongue, sent Jared over the edge, shooting his release over his hand.

 

Jensen reached down and pulled Jared up to his feet, looking up at the taller man.

 

Jared swallowed hard as he saw Jensen take his hand and started licking the come off his fingers “Shit” he whispered at the sight of Jensen's pink tongue, lapping up his come.

 

He followed that pink tongue back into Jensen's mouth, licking around in that warm cavern.

 

Both of them were breathing hard through their noses, hands roaming bodies, exploring skin and muscles “Well I guess this counts as a workout” Jared said pulling back.

 

A misschivous grin appeared on Jensen's face “beats gym”.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: the dangers of leaving ones door open.  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Jensen looked over Jared’s notes and answers in his Algebra and looked incredulous at his boyfriend “dude, these are all correct” leafing through the notes, not detecting any errors “I thought you sucked at this”.

 

Okay, maybe not the best thing to say to your hot and horny lover, as Jared pulled Jensen into his lap and took his earlobe between his lips “hmmm, I can’t help it, I love to suck” he breathed in Jensen’s ear.

 

Green eyes roled in their sockets “Lame!” Jensen scolded as he tilted his head back, giving Jared better access.

 

Jared licked and sucked the skin right behind Jensen's ear, eliciting soft groans from the man in his lap “Should've failed algebra a long time ago” Jared muttered against Jensen's neck and Jensen chuckled, which turned into a moan as Jared sucked his earlobe into his mouth.

 

“So why...” Jensen swallowed his words, not being able to utter a single sentense as Jared continued his onslaught on Jensen's neck “Why did you fail algebra?” he asked “it's obvious that you're good at it, I mean, you do all the problems by yourself and I doubt that one tutor session with me was the cause of that”.

 

Jared grinned and caught Jensen's lips with his, supple tongue pushing apart plump lips as Jared devoured his boyfriends mouth.

 

Jensen pulled back from the kiss and stared at Jared “I want to know” he demanded and Jared grinned “Hmm, getting bossy, are we” he said as he tried to claim Jensen's lips again, but he was evaded, and green eyes bored into his.

 

Jared sighed “Fine” he said “it was just a coincidence” he said and Jensen eyed him suspiciously “A coincident” he parrotted and Jared nodded his head.

 

“For some reason Chad found it necessary to plan all his previous party's right before an algebra test” Jared explained “he also found it necessary to get me roaring drunk on all these occasions, so, hang over in class, hence the F's for algebra”.

 

Jensen looked at Jared, trying to detect any lies as he gazed into hazel eyes “you're kidding right” Jensen said “Nope” Jared replied as he pulled Jensen tightly into his lap “but for once, Chad getting me drunk off my ass had a very pleasant outcome” Jared grinned, kissing Jensen softly.

 

Jensen squirmed in Jared's lap, trying to get even closer “such a cliché” he murmured against Jared's lips “The jock and the nerd, falling in love”.

 

Jared stilled underneath him and locked eyes with Jensen “In love?” he querried and Jensen blushed “well, I mean, not yet, it's too early but.... I mean... I... well you..” Jared shut him up with a kiss to that perfect mouth of his and Jensen smiled against Jared's lips.

 

Jared slid his hands underneath Jensen's shirt and caressed the silky skin he found.

 

Jensen sighed as he felt big hands roam his back, stroking and kneeding his skin and he deepened the kiss.

 

Sliding his hands in Jared's hair, the locks curling around his fingers as he licked into Jared's mouth, tongue exploring Jared's, licking across his pallet as he ground his hips to Jared's.

 

“That is SO hot!” a female voice breathed from the doorway, followed by a male “ugh, I think I need to wash my eyes out with bleach”.

 

The two boys turned toward the sound, shocked expressions on their faces as they looked at Julie and Chad.

 

Almost a whole minute, and nobody said a thing, Jensen was frozen in Jared's lap, Jared's hands had stilled on his back and he could still tase Jensen in his mouth.

 

“I fucking knew it!” they startled at Julie's excited yelp “those looks you were throwing eachother today, the fact that CHAD! Was acting like a moron, looking at you guys the entire time, the whole, get your hands of Jensen, towards Dave, I fucking knew it” Julie heaved a breath, ending her tirade.

 

“When did you guys start, how, why.....” She stilled for a moment and looked at the two boys on the bed “you know what” she said cheekily “never mind, as you were” she said, waving her hand, indicating they should continue what they were doing.

 

“No!” came Chad's desperate outcry and Julie scowled at him “party pooper” she said, as she punched him in the arm.

 

Jensen slowly got up from Jared's lap “guys...” he started, but Chad held up his hand to stop him “Dude, I don't care if Y'all fuck each other stupid” he said “Just do it somewhere I can't see it ..... invest in a door lock”.

 

Jared got up and slapped Chad on the shoulder “Trust me man, I don't want you to see it, 's all mine” he said posessively, staring at Jensen who stood next to Julie, blushing.

 

“Anyways, since we interupted, let's go get pizza” Julie said as she grabbed Jensen by the arm, dragging him down the stairs.

 

Chad and Jared followed the duo outside to Chad's explorer, they all piled in “ok, next stop, food” Chad said as he took off to the local pizza place.

 

They took a booth in the back and ordered three pizza's between the 4 of them, so they could switch amongst themselves “hmmm, I love pizza” Jared mumbled around a slice of pepperoni.

 

“So, as you know” Chad started after he polished off a slice of anchovis “my parents are going out of town next week, which leaves me all alone, in that big-ass house” and he took a gulp of his coke “So all of you are coming to stay with mee, because I don't wanna be alone, I get very afraid in the dark” he joked “I might need a strong woman to protect me” he said, grinning at Julie, who snorted around her slice.

 

“Do I really want to subject myself to a week of staying with your ass?” Jared wondered out loud and Chad chuckled “You and pretty boy can have the downstairs bedroom”.

 

Jared's eyes widened and then a predatory smile crossed his face, Jensen, seemingly oblivious to his boyfriends glee, munched happily on his slice of pizza.

 

Chad's downstairs guest room was lacated next to his dad's office, who would be out of town, which meant that there would be noone in the direct vacinity, meaning he could do anythinghe wanted to Jensen, without bothering anyone “Hell yeah, I'm coming” Jared said.

 

Chad snickered “not yet, but next week you will” he said and Jared almost had his coke up his nose “fuck, Chad” Jared couched as he tried to get the coke to go down his pipe.

 

Jensen lifted his head and looked at Jared “you better get me flowers and chocolate if you plan on doing, what I think you plan on doing” he said.

 

Jared blushed at being caught “how about pretzels and a flavored condom” Chad joked, making the two boys snap their heads in his direction “that's disgusting” Julie said as he whacked him upside the head “woman, I swear...”Chad threatened as she smacked him again.

 

Jared and Jensen looked at each other, Jared sticking out his tongue and slid his hand over Jensen's underneath the table “so, you gonna join us at Chad's house” Jared asked.

 

“If Jules is coming too, then yeah, let's make it a party” Jensen said, looking at Julie, who nodded “Yeah sure, under one condition though” she said “I wanna watch” she said, smirking.

 

“In your dreams Juliana” Jensen sing-songed.

 

They all threw in a couple of bills to get the check and filed out of the pizza place “So, we need to go shopping next saturday” Chad said “We need candy, chips, chocolate, normal food.... hey, we could totally grill hamburgers” he enthused “my dad just got this kick-ass grill, we need alcohol, condoms and lube for Mr and Mrs Can't-keep-my-hands-out-his-pants” which earned him a shove from Jared “we'll take care of our own personal needs, thank you very much” he said as he wrapped an arm around Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen squirmed in Jared's grasp “Jay, people... they can see..”Jensen started, but Jared cut him off “I don't care” he said, as he pulled Jensen closer “I'm not gonna hide, you're my boyfriend, they can look all they want, as long as they don't touch”.

 

Jensen looked up at the taller man and saw the serious look on his face “what about school?” he asked and Jared frowned “what about it?” he asked.

 

“Well are we 'not going to hide' there also?” Jensen questioned and Jared smiled “Well I'm not gonna kiss you in the cafeteria” he said “cause I might not be able to stop.... but I will hold your hand if I feel like it, you ok with that?”.

 

Jensen frowned for a moment and then smiled “Well, your rep’s on the line, if you're willing to risk in then yeah, I wanna do the boyfiend thing”he said.

 

Jared smiled and stopped, pulling Jensen into his arms, there in the middle of the street, in broad daylight, kissed him on the lips.

 

Softly brushing his lips against the pliant ones underneath, just a soft press and then he pulled away, smiling at Jensen “I think I'm going to like being your boyfriend” he said as he entwined their fingers, making their way towards their waiting friends.

 

“Well, aside from the PDA, this was a very uneventful afternoon” Chad said as he pulled Julie's arm through his own, leading her down the street, to the car.

 

“You think that's an event” Jared said, meaning the small kiss he just shared with Jensen “Pfft, wait till next week, and we'll give you a reason to go out and buy an extra large bottle of bleach” he joked as he pinched Jensen's ass, making him jump.

 

Chad dropped Julie and Jensen off at Jensen's house, Julie saying that she'd walk from there.

 

Chad and Jared waived their goodbyes and were off, tires screeching on the asphalt.

 

Julie turned towards Jensen “Why the hell did you not tell me you were dating Jared Padalecki?” she asked, a slight pitch in her voice.

 

Jensen blushed “it's just been going on for three days, only since that first study afternoon” he explained and he face softened.

 

“So, you like him?” she asked as they walked over to Jensen's front door “Yeah Jules, I like him a lot” Jensen said as he opened the door “Mom, we're back!” he yelled.

 

Donna poked her head around the corner “oh, hy sweety, your sister and I already ate, since you said you were grabbing pizza” he soft voice explained “but if you kids are hungry, there are some left overs in the fridge”.

 

Jensen kissed his mom on her cheek “Thanks ma, but we're stuffed” he said smiling.

 

Donna turned her eyes to Julie “Hey Julie” she said, hugging the girl “So good to see you again”.

 

“You to Mrs Ackles” Julie said and Donna smiled “Please, call me Donna, Mrs Ackles makes me feel so old”.

 

“Well, you kids have fun?” Donna asked as they meda their way into the kitchen, Donna fixing two tall glasses of lemonade for the kids.

 

“Yeah, had fun, oh which reminds me, next week, Chad's parents are going away for a week and he's all alone. So he invited Jule's and me to stay over, is that ok?” Jensen asked his mother.

 

A frown covered Donna's face “It's a school week Jensen, I'm not sure....”but she was interrupted “Oh, but I promise we'll behave, it's just going to be the four of us” Jensen said “Four?” Donna quiried and Jensen silently cursed himself.

 

“Yeah, Jules, Chad, Jared and me” he clarified and Donna's brow rose up “Jared, that's the boy you've been tutoring?” she asked and Jensen nodded.

 

“You like this boy?” Donna asked and smiled at her sons blushing cheeks “mom” he pleaded for her, to drop the subject.

 

“So, is he your friend, or your boyfriend?” his mother asked and Jensen's cheeks reddened even more “My bofriend” he mumbled.

 

Donna smiled and cupped her sons face “Baby” she said as she looked into his eyes “There's nothing wrong with it, he seems like a nice boy” and then she frowned “But tell him, if he hurts my baby, there’s no place far enough. Ok” she said and a slow smile crept up Jensen's face “I'll tell him momma” he said.

 

Donna stepped back “Ok, you can go, BUT!” she said “I want you to call me every night, just to let me know how it's going ok” she said “and if I hear that you've skipped school or anything, you'll be grounded for a month, ok young man”.

 

Jensen nodded, smiling at his mother “I won't mom, I promise” and he gave her a hug.

 

“Great” Julie huffed “now all we need to do is convince my! Mom”.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: I made Jared 18 since I want him to be freakishly tall and slightly built already :P. So I crossed the 4 year gap. they're all the same age, for my personal pleasure :P.  


* * *

It was friday, the day before Chad's parents left.

 

Jensen was walking down the hall, Chad to his left, talking annimatedly about the upcoming week.

 

“Dude, it's gonna rock!” Chad enthused as he pushed Jensen's shoulder in a friendly gesture “food, drinks, more food and drinks” Chad summed up as he walked over to his locker.

 

“And your mom!” Chad laughed “your mom is so fucking cool” he said and Jensen chuckled “No seriously man, that's she's ok with all this...., can we trade moms after mine gets back” Chad said jokingly and Jensen laughed outloud “No-way man, my mom makes killer cookies, no way I’m giving that up” he said as he patted his stomach.

 

Suddenly Jensen was pushed face first into the locker, hard, he grunted as his cheek connected with the steel of the lockers.

 

“What the fuck” Jensen heard Chad shout at the person that had shoved him.

 

Jensen turned around and stood face to face with Dave “You fucking tease” he growled at Jensen, who was rubbing his palm along his cheek, soothing the slight burn there.

 

“What the hell Dave” Jensen said as he pushed Dave back, only to have him come into his personal space.

 

Dave grabbed Jensen's collar and pulled his face close to his, the hallway was nearly vacant, the only people there him and Chad, and Dave and his friends.

 

“You're a fucking little cock-tease, that's what you are” Dave hissed in Jensen's ear, Jensen struggling to get out of the bigger mans grasp.

 

Jensen tilted his head a little, Dave being only a fraction taller then he was, but not nearly as tall as Jared, who stood, with his 18 years of age, an easy 6 ft 4.

 

“Always parading around school, wearing those tight-ass jeans of yours” his mouth close to Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen's eyes slid to Dave's comrades, who were blocking Chad from him, Jensen could see Chad was about to blow up, but he sent him a warning glare, seeing as Dave hadn't really harmed him, as of yet.

 

“Let me go Dave” Jensen said, voice strained as Dave pulled on his collar.

 

He was trying to keep his balance, not wanting his body to tip over in Dave's direction, not wanting to get any closer to the guy then he already was.

 

“Shut up” Dave snarled “goddamn little tease, you think you can get it anywhere else huh”.

 

He pressed closer to Jensen and he heard Chad demanding Dave to let him go “so this your little boyfriend Jenny” Dave smirked, turning towards Chad.

 

Chad snorted “I'm not gay, but he does like me better than you” Chad taunted “Can you blame him”.

 

Dave grunted to Chad and turned back towards Jensen “I'll show you, you little prick” he said as he pulled Jensen impossibly closer.

 

He was distracted by the bell and let go of Jensen like he had burned his hands.

 

Dave and his goons backed off and Dave smirked at Jensen “You just wait and see pretty boy” he threatened as he and his friends walked away.

 

Jensen's breath was coming in short gasps, his chest heaving up and down with shock at being manhandled.

 

Chad sped up to Jensen's side and grabbed his face between his hands “Jenny” he said urgently “Jen, are you ok” he asked, shaking Jensen gently.

 

Jensen took a few calming breaths and looked into pale blue eyes, friendly eyes “Yeah” he rasped, adjusting his clothing.

 

“Yeah, I'm ok, just a little shaken up” he said as he straightened up and grabbed his pack, that had fallen to the floor in the commotion.

 

“Just wait till Jay finds out, he'll kick this assholes ass” Chad growled.

 

Jensen grabbed Chad's arm forcefully “You can't tell Jared” he said, eyes wide and Chad sweared “Why the fuck not, trust me, Jay's not gonna let this fly”.

 

Jensen nodded “'s exactly what I don't want” he said, looking Chad in the eyes “I don't want Jared to know, you can't! Tell him” he pleaded with Chad.

 

“Jared's my friend” Chad said “I'm not gonna lie to him” and Jensen nodded understandingly “I'm not asking you to lie to him, I'm just asking you not to tell him”.

 

“If he hears from someone else what's happened I'll tell him myself, but please..... Don't tell him, I don't wanna get him into trouble” Jensen asked Chad.

 

Chad looked uncertain “Jen, this guy is a threat, he grabbed you and flung you around like a toy, you need! To tell Jared” he said, but Jensen shook his head “Dave's just being anoying, he won't hurt me, promise me you will not tell Jared”.

 

Chad nodded his head uncertainly “Ok, but you have to promise me that if Dave gives you more shit, you will tell Jared” Chad demanded.

 

Jensen looked at Chad and saw by the expression on his friends face that he was not to be negotiated with and Jensen nodded “I promise” he declared.

 

“Ok, now lets go to class before that boyfriend of yours thinks I kidnapped you” Chad stated and started pulling Jensen along behind him.

 

They walked into the class laughing, previous events far from their minds as they sat down next to Jared and Julie “So, my parents leave tomorrow, so we're getting together tomorrow at like, lets say 12:00?” Chad asked his friends.

 

Jared nodded and curled his arm around Julie “Me and Jules'll be in charge of the booze” he said and Chad eyed him suspiciously “and why is that?” Chad asked.

 

“Because Jules and I are the only ones with legal syblings” Jared said smirking, meaning his older brother Jeff and Julie's older brother Ben.

 

Chad nodded “yeah, that makes sense” he said and he looked at Jensen “me and Jenny here” he said “Will go grocery shopping tomorrow then” and Jensen nodded, indicating he was ok with that plan.

 

“Any requests?” Chad asked turning towards Julie and Jared and then grinned “you know, besides the flavored comdom's, Jared?” he joked and Jared smacked him upside the head for that, Julie laughing and Jensen blushing.

 

“You're just jealous, cuz you're not getting any this weekend” Jared said as he winked at Jensen, who was still blushing profusedly.

 

“Well I don't even want any, especially any of the butt-sex kind” he sulked and Julie almost choked while laughing “butt-sex?” she asked giggling “where the fuck do you come up with these things?” she asked the blond, who was smirking at Jensen's red cheeks “nothing” Chad said “but it's still fun to get Jenny here all riled up”.

 

During lunch Jensen kept eyeing the cafeteria, seeing weather Dave would show up to give him any trouble.

 

“Babe” the question came from his left and he turned towards his boyfriend “Huh?” Jensen uttered as he looked into slanted hazel eyes “Baby, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Jared asked as he softly gripped Jensen's hand underneath the table top.

 

Jensen tried his best smile and squeezed Jared's hand back “Nothing... I like you calling me baby” he said blushing.

 

Jared chuckled and ran his thumb up and down the sensitive skin of the inside of Jensen's wrists “really now” he asked grinning at the man next to him.

 

Jared used his other hand to lift his soda to his lips and he took a drink “Well good, cuz I'm planning on using that a lot.... in various tones.... in various stages of nakedness” and Jensen blushed like crazy “Jare” he whispered. Looking around the room, hoping no-one noticed how close they were sitting.

 

When school was done Julie and Chad were driven home by Jared, who had picked them up earlier that morning.

 

Jared and Jensen proceeded to Jared's house.

 

Jense, a bundle of nerves at the thought of meeting Jared's parents and syblings, not knowing how they were going to react to their son/brother having a boyfriend.

 

Jared got out the car and motioned for Jensen to follow him “Bae, don't worry, I told them all about you, they're excited to meet you” Jared said as they made their way to the front door of the house.

 

Jensen fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, eyes nervously shooting from his boyfriend to the slowly opening door.

 

He stepped into the house, noticing it was light and airy, cream colourd furniture and heavy cream drapes, framing the windows.

 

Jared led him to the kitchen, where a woman was doing the dishes, a young man standing next to her, helping her with the drying of said dishes.

 

“Hey mom” Jared said, as he walked over to the woman and pecked her on the cheek “hey baby” she said as she smiled at her son.

 

The other man flicked some suds over to Jared “what's up dillweed” he said jokingly and Jared laughed “shut up, dumbass” he said, which earned him a look from his mother “language, young man” she noted.

 

Jared reached behind him and pulled Jensen to his side “Mom, I want you to meet someone” he said smiling.

 

Sherry stepped forward, drying her hands on the teatowel that was stuffed in her pocket.

 

“Mom, this is Jensen Ackles, my boyfriend” he said “Jen, this is Sherry Padalecki, my mom”.

 

Jensen cautiously reached out his hand and shook the open palm of Jared's mother “It's nice to meet you Mrs Padalecki” he said and the woman chuckled “Please, call me Sherry, I feel so old when people call me Mrs Padalecki” she said.

 

Jensen smiled “ok Sherry” he said, a small blush creeping up his face “Oh he is just the cutest Jared” Sherry gushed and Jensen blushed even harde, eliciting a laugh from Sherry “sweety, there is no need to be shy, we are all very awayre of Jared's preferences and none of us have any problems with it” she assured the boy in front of her.

 

Jensen looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, eyes so like Jared's but just a little off “Seeing as my dillhole brother forgot to introduce me” he said, scowling at Jared “I'll do it my self” and he grabbed Jensen's hand.

 

“I'm Jeff, Jared's smarter, sweeter, better looking older brother” and Jensen chuckled “In your dreams Jeff” Jared interjected.

 

Jensen was finaly relaxing when the door opened and slammed shut “I'm home” a smooth baritone voice yelled.

 

The talles man Jensen had ever seen, even taller than Jared, walked into the kitchen and walked over to his wife “honey” he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

 

He nodded at Jeff and Jared “Boys, stayed out of trouble today I hope” the man said as he put down his briefcase on the kitchen counter.

 

Then brown eyes, Jared got his from his mother, locked on Jensen's and he extende his hand “Hi, I'm Gerry Padalecki, you must be Jensen, I've heard a lot about you” he said as he shook Jensen's hand.

 

“It's nice to meet you Mr Padalecki” Jensen replied and Gerry snorted “please, Gerry, mr makes me feel old” he said as he took the glass of lemonade Sherry just offered him, also putting down a tall glass in front of Jensen and Jared.

 

“So Jared, finaly deemed us good enough to meet that wonderful boyfriend of yours” Gerry teased, grinning as he saw Jensen's cheeks redden.

 

“That boy's gonna be walking around with a permanent blush on his face if you all keep teasing him like that” Jeff said, chuckling at Jensen's obvious discomfort.

 

Sherry and Gerry chuckled “Well Jensen” Gerry said “you can just blame Jared for that, he hasn't shut up about you for the past couple of days, so we got real curious”.

 

Jensen almost jumped out of his skin as Jared wrapped an arm around his waist “Don't listen to them babe, they;re just crazy old people” he told his boyfriend.

 

Only making Jensen blush harder as he was called baby in front of Jared's parents “aww, they're so cute” Cherry gushed again and she reached out to pinch Jensen's blushing cheeks.

 

Jared couldn't hold in a roaring laugh as he saw his mother 'pinch' his boyfriends cheeks “ma, what the hell” he laughed “he's not a damn three year old” Jared chuckled, smiling as he felt Jensen move closer to his side.

 

“Hush Jared, you never brought someone home before, we're allowed to dote” she said as she winked at Jensen, who chuckled slightly.

 

“You must stay for diner” Sherry enthused and Jensen looked at Jared “I'm afraid you don't have a coice babe, she's just gonna tie you to a chair and spoon-feed ya, if you don't comply” Jared told Jensen snickering.

 

“You better watch that mouth of yours Jared, or you won't be getting any food” Gerry told his son jokingly.

 

Jared, knowing his dad was joking snorted “pff, yeah right, with the quantaties mom makes, if I don't eat then there'll be enough left overs to feed the entire state of New York”.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: weekend is here.  


* * *

Chaper 8:

 

 

“Come on Jeff” Jared pleaded, giving him the pattented Jared Padalecki puppy dogg eyes “just this once, man, come on!”.

 

Jeff squinted his eyes at his baby brother “yeah, come of Jeff” Julie interjected, as she cocked her head, blinking furiously with her eyelashes in mock innocence.

 

Jeff sighed and relented “Ok, you guys, just this once” he said as he grabbed his wallet and stepped out of the car “but you tell mom or dad, and I'm gonna kick your ass so hard your kids'll feel it ok, even if they’re just addopted or something” he warned his brother.

 

Jared smiled widely “thanks Jeff” he said and Julie whooped “Ok, so we're going to need beer, tequila, hmmm I like baleys, some vodka to make Jello shots” she looked over at Jared “Am I forgetting something Jare?” she asked the tall man.

 

“Hmmm” Jared contemplated “some malibu, Jen like's that shit, and that's pretty much it” Jared said, nodding at his brother.

 

Jeff gawked “Yeez, you sure you don't want me to just buy you the entire licor store?” he questioned the two grinning teenagers.

 

Julie huffed “Don't be silly” she said as she winked at Jared's older brother.

 

Jeff slammed the door and made his way to the store.

 

“I hope Jen doens't forget the choclate covered cupcakes” Julie mused as she put a gummibear into her mouth, chewing enthusiastically.

 

Jared fished his cellphone from his pocket, pressed 1 and send and placed the reciever near his ear, then waited for the person on the other end of the line to pick up

 

“Hey Babe” he spoke into the phone “Jules wants to make sure you don't forget the cupcakes she wanted” Julie heard agravated muttering from the other end of the line and smiled “Yeah..... hmmhmm, ok.......... oh and could you make sure that Chad doens't buy anything with beans” Jared said “no...... trust me babe, you do not! Want him eating anything with beans” Jared laughed at something Jensen said on the other end of the phone “Yeah, no... see you later, ok, have fun..... by baby” and he hung up.

 

“He want you to know that he did not! Forget your cupcakes, he even bought you two flavors and he also made sure that he and Chad grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's New York Fudge” Jared said and Julie smiled “hah, good, I trained him well” she joked.

 

“So” she said, eyeing Jared “baby... huh” and she cuckled at Jared's flabberghasted look, which turned posessive in a second “Mine” was all he said and Julie smiled “no doubt about it” she grinned.

 

They watched Jeff return to the car, popping the trunk and placing his bought goods in the back of the car.

 

Jeff climbed into the drivers seat and looked at Jared and Julie through the rearview mirror “Ok kids” he said laughing “I'll drop you off at Chad's place” he said as he started the car.

 

Jared jumped out of the SUV and opened the trunk of the car, grabbing his and Julie's bags “huh, you are the lightest female packer I've ever seen Jules” he said as he noticed Julies duffelbag “most girls would show up with at least three big suitcases” he said chuckling at Julie's disapproving face “fucking beauty queens” she muttered as she grabbed her duffel from Jared.

 

Jeff grabbed the cases of beer while Jared grabbed the bag with the bottles of hard licor “thanks again Jeff” Julie said, smiling at the older guy “No problem, pretty lady” he said smirking as he walked out in front of them, to the front door of Chad's house.

 

The door opened and a smiling Chad barged out of the house “whoohoo” he yelled “Finally” he said and Jared and Julie smiled as he fussed around them, pushing them into the house.

 

“Ah, and the booze... I mean.. hello Jeff” he said as Jared's brother followed them into the house “Hi Chad, nice to see you too” Jeff said smiling.

 

Jared dumped his bag on the floor and walked over to the man sitting on the sofa, playing a video game.

 

“Hey baby” he whispered softly in Jensen's ear “missed you” as he soflty kissed Jensen's cheek.

 

Jensen turned his head towards Jared and smiled “Hey” he replied “everything go ok?” he asked, waiving a hand to the door, indicating the purchase and drive.

 

Jared smiled and grabbed Jensen's chin with his fingers, he pulled the shorter mans head to the side and place his lips on Jensen's.

 

Soft pressure of lips on lips, Jared's tongue coming out to explore Jensen's mouth “hmmm” Jared hummed as he licked along plush lips “really missed you”.

 

Jensen smiled around the kiss and grabbed the back of Jared's neck, kissing him deeper “missed you too” he said as he pulled away.

 

“Hey you two, save that for later, while I'm not around” Jeff grunted as he put the second case of beer down onto the floor “ok then.... bye Jeff” Jared quipped, eliciting a laugh from Jensen “Hi Jeff” he greeted Jared's brother.

 

“Hi Jen” Jeff greeted back smiling “make sure Jared behaves this week ok” he said as he made his way to the door, waiving goodbye to all of them.

 

Jared turned ack to Jensen and kissed him again “I always behave” he said as he stood up from the couch to move his bag into the downstairs bedroom.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he noticed another bag on the king bed in the room, Jensen's bag, he walked into the adjoining bathroom and smiled at the stuff already on the sink.

 

Jensen had put his shampoo and showergell on a little rack on the shower wall, his toothpaste and brush were standing in a glass to the left of the sink, the fluids for his lenses were standing next to the glass containing his toothbrush.

 

He quickly unpacked his own stuff, put his toothbrush in the glass next to Jensen's and arraged his other stuff on the right side of the sink.

 

“Hey roomie” Jared whispered as he sat down next to Jensen.

 

His boyfriend looked up from the game he was playing and placed the controller to his side “Hey” he whispered shyly “I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me for the week.... a bed” Jensen asked uncertainly.

 

Jared smiled and entwined their fingers “Baby, you have no idea how I've been looking forward to spending time with you” Jared whsipered hotley in his ear, making Jensen turn redder than the ripest tomato he had ever seen and Jared chuckled “you're so goddamn cute when you blush”.

 

Jensen chuckled and slapped Jared's hand, that was getting precariously close to his crotch, away “yeah, well keep it to yourself when there are people watching ok” Jensen scolded jokingly.

 

“Don't stop on my account” Julie said as she sat down across from them with a big bowl of popcorn.

 

“Jules, where'd you get that” Jared asked, pointing at the popcorn.

 

“I gave it to her, she needed popcorn for the show” Chad said as he flopped down next to Julie in the big armchair “I'm afraid curtain's closed” Julie said.

 

“You're a perv Jules” Jensen said as he stood up and stole the popcorn from her, situating the bowl on his lap, chuckling as Jared immediately went for the salty treat.

 

“Hey, a girls gotta get her kicks somehow” Julie said shrugging her shoulders “Besides, it wasn't like you weren't making out in full view so ANYONE could see” she noted “I just sat down on the couch, and happened to have a bowl of popcorn, so I decided to take advantage and enjoy the show” she said as she quickly stole the bowl back from Jensen.

 

“You're gonna get so fat” Jensen joked as Julie stuffed a handful into her mouth, she chewed, swalowed and stuck her tongue out at Jensen.

 

Later that day Chad was firing up the grill and Jared pulled a case of beer and the bottles of alcohol to the garden and sat them down on a small table next to the larger table, that they would be using for dinner.

 

Jensen and Julie were in the kitchen making a couple of salads and some frenchbread to have with the steaks Chad was about to throw on the grill.

 

“You better not fuck those up, dude” Jared said as he motioned towards the steaks.

 

Chad chuckled 'Dude, I won't, I'm the fucking Jamie Olliver of steaks man” he said as he poked the coals of the grill.

 

Julie and Jensen came out carrying a variety of bowls, some containing salad, others sauce, and a basked of sliced french bread “you better not screw those steaks up, Murray” Julie said as she placed the bowls she was carrying on the table.

 

“A little faith please, ye unbelievers” Chad said as he placed four large steaks on the grill.

 

Jensen walked over to Jared and wrapped his arms around the taller boys waist “hey” he whispered softly into Jared's neck.

 

Jared turned and wrapped Jensen up in his embrace, placing soft kisses on his cheeks and nose, making Jensen giggle and squirm.

 

“Hey, none of that now” Chad scolded as he noticed the two lovebirds cuddling.

 

Jared eyed his friend “Shut up Chad, we're gonna be doing this a lot the upcoming week, so you better get used to it” he said, and as to prove his point he slanted his lips over Jensen's kissing him passionately.

 

Jared squeezed Jensen's ass as he pulled the shorter boy closer, grounding his hips to Jensen's so he could feel Jared's erection pressing into his hip.

 

Jensen let out a small moan as Jared pushed his tongue into his mouth and started to explore the hot cavern with a vigor.

 

Jensen tangled his hands in Jared's soft hair and jaked his head to the side, planting his lips on that long neck.

 

Jared let out a groan as Jensen sucked on the sensitive spon on his neck and he clutched Jensen to him “Fuck baby, feels so good” he whispered softly into Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen smiled against Jared's neck “taste so good baby” he said as he licked Jared's earlobe and then took it softly between his teeth “oh... shit” Jared muttered.

 

Neither of them noticing Chad walking back into the house, a blush on his cheek, or Julie, who had sat down on a chair and was watching them intently.

 

“Jensen, you're blocking my view of Jared” Julie said, a smirk evident in her voice.

 

The boys broke apart laughing and turned to Julie “Fuck Jules, you sure know how to ruin the mood” Jared said as he let go of Jensen “Chad, get your ass out here, these steaks need tending to” Jared yelled into the house.

 

After they ate and did the disses it was about nine pm so they decided to go into the living room and watch a movie.

 

After the movie was done, they ended up playing have-you-ever, which resulted in them all eing drunk.

 

“Ok people” Chad said at about 2 am “I need to go sleep this off, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, because the person that wakes me before twelve is a dead man” he eyed Julie “or in your case, woman”.

 

He stood up and swayed his way op the stairs.

 

Julie smiled and stood up to, a little unsteady on he feet she made her way to the stairs “adieu, my peeps” she joked as she clumsily headed up to the guestroom.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, who was sitting in between his legs on the floor “how 'bout we go to bed to huh” he said as he slowly stood up, pulling Jensen up with him.

 

He chuckled at Jensen's grunted protests as he dragged his boyfriendto the bedroom “go brush your teeth” he ordered Jensen “I don't wanna have you breathing vodka in my face all night” and he pushed Jensen into the bathroom, where he stood chuckling as he watched his drunken boyfriend brush his teeth.

 

“Stop laughing at me” Jensen grumpled as he made his way to the closet and pulled out a pair of clean boxers.

 

Jared's breath hitched as Jensen pulled his clothes off and put on a fresh pair of boxers “god what you do to me” Jared mumbled as he followed Jensen's example.

 

Jensen crawled into the big bed and snuggled into his pillow.

 

Jared pulled the blankets back and settled in on the other side of the bed.

 

Jensen turned to his boyfriend and smiled, he scooted closer to Jared and placed his head on Jared's chest, he smiled as Jared's arm came around him and snuggled up to the taller mans strong body.

 

“Goodnight baby” Jared whispered into Jensen's silky hair.

 

Jensen tightend his arms around Jared and snuggled his face into his chest “night” he mumbled sleepily.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: I needed this chapter to be in there, for the sake of sex to come. :P litterally  


* * *

Chapter 9:

 

 

“I want to get tested” Jared looked up from doing his homework at the Murray's large dinner table as his boyfriend blurted out this little tidbit of information “huh?” he asked confused.

 

Jensen blushed and shoved his books to the side looking at Jared “Before we... you know, I want us to get tested” he clarified.

 

Jared now had his full attention on Jensen “Ok” he said smiling at the relieved smile on Jensen's face “May I ask why?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen lowered his eyes “well I've never done it and I know you did all that before and... not that I'm worried that you have.... this is so not what I meant” Jensen stammered as he tried to find the right words.

 

Jared stood up and pulled Jensen to his feet, lightly wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist “Baby, you can ask and tell me anything, promise” he said and Jensen looked up into hazel eyes.

 

“Just, when we finally do it” he started blushing furiously “I wanna do it without...” he stopped for a moment, too embarassed to actually say the words.

 

Jared picked up on Jensen's thought and gulped “You don't want to use a condom?” Jared asked, placing his fingers on Jensen's chin, tipping his head back so he could meet his eyes.

 

Jensen nodded “I wanna feel it when you...... god I can't believe I'm saying this” he said, the red of his blush seeping down to his neck “I wanna feel you...... come..... in me, you know” he said.

 

Jared closed his eyes and groaned, instantly hard as a rock at Jensen's words “fuck” he muttered against the skin of Jensen's neck.

 

“Baby, you can't go around saying stuff like that before giving me proper warning” Jared groaned as he licked the sensitive patch of skin right behind Jensen's ear.

 

“Sorry” Jensen said as he started to pull away “I mean, you don't have to...” but Jared cut him off and pulled him back into his arms “no baby.... it's a good thing trust! Me” he said as he caught the shorter mans lips in a searing kiss.

 

Fuck, Jensen wanting to feel Jared come in him almost had Jared shooting in his pants.

 

Jared snaked a hand underneath Jensen's shirt, caressing his back as he continued to lick into that hot mouth, trailing his tongue along Jensen's and sucking in into his own mouth.

 

Jensen clutched his hands in Jared's hair and pulled the taller man down, kissing back with as much passion as he was receiving.

 

Jensen pressed his body close to Jared's wanting to feel all those lean muscles, that hot skin, he couldn't get enough of the big, strong hands explonging the skin on his back.

 

Jared slowly pulled back “stop” he muttered as he pushed Jensen gently away from him “baby we gotta stop, or this is gonna go way beyond kissing”.

 

A grin appeared on Jensen's face “yeah?” he asked as he took in Jared's flushed appearance.

 

Jared chuckled “Yeah” he replied and kissed Jensen softly “you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Jared asked as he pulled Jensen back into his arms.

 

“Well, before last week, you never showed any interest in me” Jensen said, shyly adverting his eyes.

 

Jared chuckled and licked hotly across those sinfully full lips “I was blind but now I see” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen giggled and allowed Jared's tongue in his mouth, a breathy groan escaping plump lips as Jared lifted Jensen onto the kitchen table.

 

Jared nestled himself inbetween Jensen's spread thighs and licked that mouth open, his hands on Jensen's thighs spreading them further apart, pulling the shorter man flush against him.

 

“Not on my mom's kitchen table, you horny son of a bitch” came Chad's agitated voice as he and Julie walked into the dining room.

 

Jared pulled away from Jensen and the shorter man got oof of the large table “Like you never took it for a ride” Jared joked as he slapped Chad on the shoulder.

 

“Anyways, me and Jen are taking a little drive” Jared said and smiled at Jensen's quizzed look.

 

“Can I come” Julie asked but Jared shook his head “nope, 's gonna be just us” he said and he pulled his boyfriend behind him as he made his way outside.

 

“Whre are we going?” Jensen asked as he got into Jared's car.

 

Jared smirked and took a seat behind the wheel “we are going to the free clinic” he said and grinned at Jensen's baffled look.

 

“Eager much” Jensen chuckled as Jared started the car and proceeded to drive them to the clinic.

 

“Baby” Jared said as he sent a sideways glance at Jensen “It'll take at least a week for the results to come back, and I realy wanna suck your cock, so yeah, eager” he explained.

 

Jensen laughed and turned on the radio “well then cowboy, hurry up” he joked as he leaned his head back against the headrest of the seat.

 

They jumped out of the car and made their way into the clinic's building.

 

A cheery receptionist greeted them “How may I help you” she asked them eyeing Jared appreciatively.

 

Jensen stepped forward and stared her down “Yes, me and my boyfirned! want to get tested” he said as he slipped his arm around Jared's waist in a possesive manner.

 

Jared grinned at his boyfriends words and actions and wrapped an arm around Jensen's neck “Yeah, the works” he clarified as he took the paper she was holding out for them.

 

“Fill these in please, a doctor will be with you momentarily” she said as she also handed them two pens.

 

Jared and Jensen took a seat on the waiting room chairs and started filling out the forms.

 

“So how many?” Jensen asked as he looked the form over “how many what?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen lifted his gaze and tapped his pen on a quistion on the form “partners” he specified “how many”.

 

Jared sighed and looked at Jensen “I thought you were ok with the fact that I've had sex before?” he asked the green-eyed boy.

 

Jensen resumed filling in the form but spoke up a few minutes later “I am ok with it” he said “But I wanna know” he said as he placed the form and pen down, seeing as he was done filling in the piece of paper.

 

Jared handed Jensen his filled in form “three” Jensen read out loud as he skimmed the form 'so did you top or bottom?”.

 

Jared nearly choked on his own saliva as Jensen asked the question “I topped” he replied “does it matter?” he asked.

 

Jensen blushed “No, I was just curious” he said as he fumbled with the pen in his hands.

 

Jared gripped the back of Jensen's head and forced him to meet his gaze “I fucked three guys before I met you” he said and then lowered his voice “you're gonne be the first one I make love to” and he kissed Jensen's lips softly.

 

Jensen sighed and smiled “make love?” he asked and Jared grinned “make love” he stated and Jensen smiled widely.

 

Jared stood up and handed their forms to the receptionist “here you go ma'am” he said as he placed the pens on the couter and headed back to Jensen.

 

They had been sitting in the waiting room for little over ten minutes “Mr Ackles” a chubby man in a white coat called out Jensen's name.

 

Jensen eyes Jared nervously and stood up “Yes Sir” he said as he walked over to the Doctor, glancing back to Jared once more before he followed the Doctor into the room.

 

It didn't take them long, they were done within the hour and were standing by Jared's car “are you ok” Jared asked his quieter than normal, boyfriend.

 

Without saying anything Jensen grabbed the back of Jared's neck and pulled him inot a brutal kiss, he slanted his mouth over Jared's and licked into that wet heat.

 

Jensen pulled back, a stunned Jared looking down at him “thank you” Jensen said smiling “for coming with me, for doing this with me”.

 

Jared smiled back and him and pecked him on the lips “anything baby” he answered and he opened the door for Jensen.

 

Jensen stepped into the car “such a gentleman” he teased and Jared chuckled “well dear, let's go home” he joked and shut the door on a laughing Jensen.

 

“Where the hell dod you two go?” they were greeted by a furious Julie “you just up and left and then we couldn't reach you for over an hour” she fumed.

 

Jensen stepped forward and grabbed her arm “come on” he said as he dragged her to the room he and Jared were sharing.

 

“Where did he take you?” Julie asked as they were seated on the big bed in the middle of the room.

 

Jensen started pacing and biting his lips “we went to the doctor” he said and Julie frowned “doctor” she queried “are you sick?” she asked as she looked up at him worriedly.

 

“No” Jensen answered “we're not sick” he said as he resumed pacing the room “Oh, my god” Julie exclaimed “you're pregnant!”.

 

Jensen stumbled and almost fell to the cround, coughing as he had almost chocked on his own tongue “what!” he yelled at his friend, looking at her with a frown on his face.

 

“Jules, you read to much of those Mpreg stories on the web, shit like that does NOT happen, I'm not pregnant.... god” he huffed as he sat down next to her on the bed.

 

“No, we went and got tested” he said and she raised an eyebrow “tested” she parroted and he smiled “yes Jules, tested, you we can fuck without a condom” he explained.

 

“You're fucking him!” an incredulous yell, which he was sure was heard by Jared and Chad, who were sitting in the living room “No” Jensen hushed her “not yet anyway” he said.

 

Julie stood up and started pacing “are you sure you're ready for this?” she asked her friend, that she had been bset friends with since kindergarten “I mean, sex is a big step you know” she continued.

 

“Jules, you've had sex, hell 60 percent of all teenagers over 15 have had sex” Jensen said agitatedly “I like him Jules, I think I might even love him, though it's to early to say those kind of emotions out loud.

 

Julie looked at him and smiled “Just make sure you do it for the right reasons, not because you feel like you 'have' to put out, ok” she said as she cupped his face in her hands “I love you and I don't want to see you do something you deep down don't want to do” she said.

 

Jensen smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist “thanks for looking out for me Jules” he said and he kissed her softly “urg” she grinned as she pulled back “god knows where that mouth has been” and Jensen giggled “no place interesting just jet”.

 

“I admire your restrain Jen” Julie said “If I had a boyfriend as hot as Jared, I'd be on him like white on rice in a second”.

 

“Yes, well not all of us are controlled by hormones, thank god” Jensen joked as he pulled on a strand of dark hair.

 

Julie pulled the lock free and sneered “you wish”.

 

A knock on the door and Chad's head popped in “you two girls done extanging stories?” he asked and earned him a smack on the head from Julie “woman, one day I'm gonna react to that” he said as he grabbed her hand to keep her from smaking him again.

 

“Anyways” Chad said as he stepped further into the room “what do you guys wanna eat tonight?”.

 

Julie looked at Jensen “hmm, lets do something easy, order in or something?” she said as she looked at the two guys.

 

Chad shrugged his shoulder “that's what Jared suggested, but I'm cool either way” he said and they looked at Jensen, who shrugged his shulders “I'm good, I could go with ordering in” he said.

 

“Chinese it is” Chad said as he made his way back into the living room, followed closely by Julie and Jared.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: nc-17 people!  


* * *

Chapter 10: 

 

 

It had been two weeks since Jared and Jensen had been given a clean bill of health by the doctors and Jensen was worried.

 

Jared hadn’t made a move towards him what so ever.

 

Yeah they kissed and some heavy petting, but it seemed that before it could get to any of the real hot stuff, Jared always found a reason to step away.

 

Jensen was standing by his locker, fishing out the lit books he needed fot the next class, wondering why it was that his boyfriend seemed to have no interest in having sex with him.

 

He grabbed the books and headed down the hall when he was suddenly hauled into the broom closet.

 

Smiling as Jared pushed him up against the wall and kissed him.

 

Within seconds though, the smile dissapeared from Jensen’s face, Jared tasted like cigarettes.

 

And then he notice the angle was off, for some reason he didn’t have to tilt his head back as much as he usualy had to, also this persons hands were smaller.

 

Jensen shoved the person off of him, knowing that this wasn’t Jared kissing him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to flee out of the small, fark closet.

 

Jensen was pulled back and slammed agains the wall of the closet, a cry escaped his lips as his back connected with something protruding.

 

“I knew you were just playing hard to get” a nasal voice said as the person leaned down to kiss him again.

 

Jensen shoved away and tried to push Dave off him “leave me the fuck alone” Jensen protested as grubby hands gripped his waist, so different from how it felt when Jared did the exact same thing.

 

“You were eager just a moment ago, little tease” Dave sneared as his hands gripped tighter.

 

Suddenly the door to the closet opened and Jensen heaved a relieved sigh as he saw Julie standing there “leave him alone, Dave” she sneered and pulled Jensen away from the bigger guy.

 

Dave followed Julie and Jensen back out into the hall and grabbed Jensen’s arm “he’s not going anywhere” Dave snapped as he pulled Jensen so hard he stumbled back against Dave’s pudgy chest.

 

Jensen finally got it together and pushed away from Dave “leave me alone Dave, I’m NOT interested” he said forcefully as he pushed away from the slightly taller boy.

 

“Finally groing a pair huh Ackles” Dave sneered.

 

Jensen sighed in relief as the bell went off and people started filing out of the classrooms, making their ways to the next class.

 

Jensen felt a hand on his shoulder “got a problem with my friend here Dave” Jared’s voice laced ith venom as he adressed the chubby guy.

 

“No problem” Dave stammered as he stepped back from the 6’4 guy in front of him.

 

“Good” Jared said, taking a step, so he was standing protectively in front of Jensen “run along then” he said as he waived his hand dismissively.

 

Jared turned towards his boyfriend smiling “You ok baby?” he asked softly so no-one could hear him.

 

Jensen smiled up at Jared and winked “my hero” he joked and Jared belted out a loud laugh “always, my little damsel in distress” he replied and laughed at the scowl on Jensen’s face.

 

“You ok?” Julie piped in as she came to stand next to the two boys.

 

Jensen nodded and smiled “yeah, I’m good” he answered “I had my knight in shinin armor to save me” he drawled and Julie laughed.

 

“C’mon babe, I’ll drive you home” Jared said as he started to lead Jensen out of the school building and to his car.

 

“Get in gorgeous” Jared laughed as he opened the passengers door for Jensen, who got in giggling.

 

Jared leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Jensen’s lips “you’re so fucking cute when you giggle, you know that” he whispered hotly into Jensen’s ear, making him blush crimson.

 

Jensen notice that Jared kept eying him on the ride over to his house “you wanna come in?” jensen asked as Jared parked the car in the driveway.

 

Jared hesitated for a moment and nodded “yeah, sure” he said as he turned off the car and got out, walking alongside Jensen to the front door.

 

“Hi Mom!” Jensen yelled as he made his way to the kitchen and stopped when he saw the note on the board ‘honey, went to aunt Lina, took your sis, there’s some left over diner from last night, be back around 10’.

 

“Hmm guess I’m on my own” Jensen turned to Jared and saw that he was eying him again “what!” he snapped at his boyfriend.

 

Jared’s head shot up and a quilty look in his eyes “you’re so goddamn gorgeous” Jared said and Jensen blushed and swallowed.

 

Jared stepped up to Jensen and wrapped his arms aroudn his waist “so you’re mom’s out” he said as he placed a small kiss on the tip of Jensen’s nose “she won’t be home till 10” another small kiss, on the cheek this time “so what do you say, we go to your room” a soft brush of lips ghosted across his eyelids “and have a little fun”.

 

Jensen’s breath was becoming labored “I thought you didn’t want to anymore” he breathed as his hands snaked up Jared's back, to clasp at his button down while Jared licked the soft skin of his neck.

 

Jared tilted his head back and gave him a quizical look “didn't want what?” he asked as his hands hiked up Jensen's shirt so he could palm the soft skin of Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen sighed at the sensation “We got the test results back two weeks ago, we're both clean, but you never made a move” Jensen whispered while Jared continued to kis and lick on his neck.

 

“I wanted to wait” Jared muttered as he started to back Jensen up towards the stairs “I wanted you to be sure, there's only one first time, and I wanted you to be sure that you wanted that first time to be with me, I don't want you to regret a single moment of us”.

 

Jensen pulled back and gazed into hazel eyes, a soft smile adorned his lips “Don't you know?” he asked Jared as he kissed soft lips.

 

“Don't know what?” Jared asked confused, sighing as Jensen started to unbutton his shirt.

 

Jensen smiled and traced fingers along the ridges of Jared's muscles “you're all I'll ever want, I can't immagine my first time being with anyone else but you” Jensen spoke softly while Jared led him up the stairs, Jared's shirt forgotten on the hallway floor.

 

Jared grasped Jensen around his waist and slammed him into the wall “you really sure?” he asked the shorter man again, a dark-blond head nodded enthusiastically “never been surer” Jensen said and Jared chuckled “more sure” he noted and Jensen smiled “yeah, that to”.

 

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and led him to the doorway leading to Jensen's room “promise me something” Jared said as they closed the door behind them.

 

“Anything” Jensen said as he closed the curtains against leering eyes and turned on the bedside table, engulfing the room in a soft glow, streaked with stipes of daylight that was peaking through the curtains.

 

“Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if you start to feel uncomfortable” Jared said as he pulled off Jensen's shoes and sock after kicking off his own.

 

Jared felt hands on his shoulders and he was being pulled up straight, gazing into emerald eyes “you could never make me ncomfortable Jay” Jensen said as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor next to his bed.

 

Jared's breath hitched at the sight of that golden skin, Jensen had freckles everywhere, one day he was going to take the time to cataloge every single one of them, today was not that day, he was high strung and hard as hell.

 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen, unable to keep from touching all that silky skin that was on display right in front of him “You have no idea what you do to me” Jared said as he pulled Jensen flush to him.

 

Both boys gasping as their naked chests collided “you have no clue.....” Jared trailed off as his hands stroked Jensen's back, revelling in the feel of warm skin underneath his fingers.

 

Jensen sighed and leaned his head back as Jared sucked on his pulse point “If it's.... ahhh” Jensen tried to get the words out, but the feeling of Jared against him after all that waiting was shutting down his brains.

 

Jared chuckled and laid Jensen out on the bed, he leaned back a bit and admired the sight, all that pale, golden skin spread out on black sheets, he had never seen enything more beautiful “I love you”.

 

Jensen stilled at Jared's whispered words, he felt Jared go ridged and a curse left his boyfriends lips “Shit” Jared said as he sat back on his hunches.

 

Jensen followed him, sitting up straight “what?” he asked the half naked man situated in between his thighs.

 

Jared looked at him and smiled hesitantly “Look, I know it's kinda early” he explained “and I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I do” a small pause of the taller man and then a determined look crossed Jared's face “I love you Jensen” he stated surely.

 

Jared flinched slighly as Jensen raised his hand and cupped his face, a smiled appeared on Jensen's face and Jared could do nothing but smile back “such a cliché” Jensen whispered “the Jock and the nerd..... in love”.

 

Jared thought back to the first time Jensen had said that and he smiled “In love?” he asked as he towerd over Jensen once more.

 

Jensen grabbed the back of Jared's neck and pulled him close, their lips mere milimeters apart “love you to” he choked out as he pulled Jared in, closing the gap between them and kissed him hard.

 

Jared moaned as he felt Jensen's tongue slipping into his mouth.

 

Jared's hands skidded lower, towards Jensen's buckle “God I wanna feel you” Jared whispered as he unclasped the buckle and popped the top button.

 

Jensen let out a soft moan as Jared pulled down his zipper and slipped a hand down the back of his pants.

 

Jensen felt Jared sit up and watched with a heated gaze as Jared undid his own pants, pulling them down and off, only to be followed by Jensen's pants mere moments later.

 

Jared covered Jensen's body with his own, he could feel Jensen's hard cock through bot their boxers and he moaned as Jensen pushed up into him, rubbing their straining erections together “You feel so good” Jensen breathed in his ear, a shiver running down Jared's spine at the hotly spoken words.

 

“Do you have any....” Jared tried to say the words but he was slightly embarassed and Jensen chuckled “I've had it ever since we took the test” he said as he reached beside the bed, pulling out a drawer.

 

Jared noticed the box of condoms and the bottle of lube, he also noticed Jensen only taking out the lube and then closing the drawer again.

 

A low growl escaped Jared's mouth at the thought of being inside Jensen and having nothing between them but a slick lather of lube.

 

“You really wanna do this?” Jared asked “without the condoms, I mean” he clarified.

 

Jensen reached down and into Jared's shorts, grasping his ass and pulling him closer, he pushed his hips up and moved against Jared in a manner that left nothing to the imagination “wouldn't have it any other way” he muttered.

 

Jared groaned and tarted to couter Jensen's rhythm, he felt Jensen's hands pushing down his boxers and he pulled back to remove the offending material.

 

After he released himself from the restricting garment he hooked his fingers under Jensen's shorts and pulled them down slowly.

 

His skin burning at each inch of skin that was uncovered “you're so fucking beautiful” Jared whispered as he looked at his boyfriends now naked body.

 

He softly grasped Jensen's cock into his hands and the boy arched up and a hiss escaped tose perfectly plump lips “yeah, that's it baby” Jared whispered at Jensen's enthousiastic response.

 

Jensen pulled jared in close with one hand, his other travelling down Jared's body, palming the hard length there.

 

“Fuck you're big” Jensen whispered as he stroked Jared's hard cock, loving the feel of the silky skin so hard in his hands and smiled at the needy moan that pushed part Jared's lips.

 

“Get me ready” Jensen demanded softly.

 

Jared's pupils were so blown that there was only the greyish rim of his irises visible, the rest was black and blown with lust, need and want, but he was pleased that he saw the same emotions reflected in the now black eyes of Jensen.

 

Jensen was laying back against the pillows on the bed, Jared on his knees in between his thighs, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable at Jared's gaze “Jare” he croeaked out and got the attention of the boy above him.

 

“Spread your legs” Jared instructed hotly and a rush of heat travelled through Jensen's veighs at the spoken command.

 

Jensen didn't hesitate and slowly spread his legs wide, allowing Jared to nestle in close.

 

They gasped at the feeling of their naked cocks pressing together, Jensen's hands reached back and grabbed the lube “come on” he whispered demandingly as he pushed the bottle into Jared's hands.

 

Jared's eyes widened at the softly spoken words of the man beneath him, he took the bottle and flipped the cap “you really sure?” Jared asked once more.

 

Jensen growled and fisted Jared's hair “no offence” he said “I love you..... but quit pussyfooting around and fuck me already”.

 

Jared growled “pushy little bottom, aren't you”.

 

“Jared come ON!” he demanded as he squirmed closer to his boyfriend.

 

Jared popped the cap of the bottle and poured some on his fingers, the lube was cold and slippery, he rubbed his fingers to warm the clear substance a bit and hiked one of Jensen's knees over his arm.

 

Jensen let out a gasp as he felt Jareds finger circle his entrance, the lube still a bit cold and he shivered at the unfamiliar sensation.

 

Jared licked a hot stipe down Jensen's throat as he continued to circle that tight pucker, he lowered his head and cought a nipple with his lips.

 

Jensen gasped and arched into Jared as he felt the hot tongue tease the hard peak and he twisted his hand in Jared's hair, looking for anything to hold on to, his other hand on Jared's bicep, pulling him in as close as possible.

 

“Wait” Jared whsipered all of a sudden “turn around”.

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head “No” he said and Jared raised an eyebrow “I know that it's supposed to be the best way for the first time, but I want to look at you” he expleined.

 

Jared groaned “you're gona kill me if you keep saying shit like that you know”he said and soflty stroked Jensen's cock, the hard length twitching in his grasp.

 

“But I promise to fuck you face to face.... just turn over for me” Jared repeated.

 

This time Jensen complied and turned his body, so he was face down on the bed, Jared still kneeling in between his spread legs.

 

Jared spread Jensen's cheeks and poared some lube directly on the hole, grinning at the soft pleading sounds Jensen was making “easy baby, I'll get you there” he whispered hotly into the small of Jensen's back.

 

He continued to circle the pcukered entrance with lube-covered fingers, softly pushing against the muscle.

 

Jensen growled low in his throat as he felt his hole being breached by one of Jared's fingers, the presure making his legs tremble and he was glad that he was lying down “Jared” he whipered as Jared pushed his finger in to the last knuckle, thens topping.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked concerned as he stilled his hand, finger buried deep inside Jensen, who was panting and breathing harshly.

 

Jensen turned his head to look at Jared “Yeah, doesn't hurt” he said “feels strange, but doesn't hurt” and Jared smiled at the soflty moaned words of the biy underneath.

 

Jared started to move his finger in and out, after a moment he felt the hole loosening around his finger and he was able to move more easily, the boy beneath startet moaning and keening, sounds being pulled from his throat.

 

Jared pulled his finger out and smiled at the little protesting sound coming from Jensen, he placed to fingers at the entrance and repeated his earlier actions, going in slow and steady, pausing each time Jensen tensed and proceeding the moment he felt the ring relax around his fingers.

 

He now had two fingers buried inside Jensen's tight ass, and they were burning up, it was so hot and si tight in there he felt like he was pushing them in and out a hot stove, the sounds Jensen was making just made him harder and hotter.

 

Jared smirked and added a third finger, this had a curious response, Jared's breath stopped as Jensen pushed his ass up to meet Jared's fingers “Jared, come ON!” he urged as he pushed his hips back again.

 

“Turn around” Jared's hoarse voice choked out and Jensen did as he was told.

 

Jared grabbed the bottle of lube again and coated his fingers one more time, while Jensen turned and spread his thighs as wide as they would go, framing Jareds hips.

 

Jared latched onto Jensen's nipple and sucked hungrily, he pushed his three fingers back and and curled them up.

 

Jensen nearly shot off the bed and shouted Jared's name as Jared pressed his fingers into Jensen's prostate, the feeling of his nipple being sucked and bitten and his prostate being stimulated making him go into sensory overload.

 

Jensen's hands were clutching at Jared, grabbing on to any skin he could find as Jared fingered his ass “Oh god, Jared!” he keened as Jared switched nipples and quickened the pace of his fingers.

 

Suddenly Jared pulled his fingers from his ass and Jensen made an emberassing mewling sound, high in his throat and Jared chuckled “hold on baby, almost there” he soothed the desperate man.

 

Jared was so hard, having Jensen beneath him, twisting and squirming, that hot ass gripping his fingers and the sounds, those sounds were his undoing, the little moans and groans, tho needy little mewls and the keening had him almost coming before he could get into Jensen.

 

Jared fisted the bottle of lube and used every strain of self control as he lubed up his had cock.

 

Jared placed his left hand next to Jensen's head and used the other to guide his cock, he kissed Jensen softly as he placed the head of his dick at Jensen's loosened entrance “you ready?” he whispered.

 

Jensen opened his eyes and Jared nearly came at the needy, hot look in those green depths, he felt strong hands gripping his biceps and legs wrapping around his waist.

 

His resolve caved and he pushed the head of his dick past the ring of muscle “nuuhhhn” the sound came from Jensen as Jared pushed slowly inside.

 

Jared stopped for a moment when he was inside Jensen, balls flush against Jensen's plums ass “hurt?” Jared asked, his voice hoarse, words strainign to get out.

 

Jensen's breath was coming in little pants, Jared felt Jensen's legs trembling where they clutched at his waist, ass clenching and un-clenching around his cock.

 

Slowly green eyes opened “burns” Jensen answered but tightened his legs around Jared when he made to move out of Jensen “no” Jensen grated, his hands moving from Jared's biceps to wrap around his neck.

 

“I don't want to hurt you” Jared breathed against Jensen's sweat soaked skin, he softly caressed Jensen's hip, pressing soothing circles in the tense muscles.

 

“Then don't leave” Jensen spoke softly into his ear.

 

It was killing Jared not to move, the tight heat of Jensen's ass around his cock, Jensen's sweaty skin flush with his, was driving him over the edge.

 

Jared tilted his head and leaned in to kiss Jensen, his tongue licking hotly over flush lips “you're so goddamn tight” Jared breathed before he pressed his lips to Jensen's.

 

Jared let his tongue invade Jensen's mouth and he let out a long groan as Jensen tilted his hips up, Jared sliding deeper into Jensen “you're gonna kill me” he moaned and Jensen giggled.

 

“Jared.... move” Jensen's voice was rough with want and Jared felt his ass pulse around his cock “please..... Jared, please you gotta move” Jensen pleaded and Jared gave in.

 

Jared pulled out slowly, his whole weight resting on his hands, one by Jensen's head, the other next to his hip “easy baby” Jared growled as Jensen canted his hips up, following the movements of Jared's.

 

“Please” Jensen begged again and Jared slowly slid back in, he felt the head of his cock brush past a small bump and Jensen lifted off the bed a soundless cry in his throat “Jay...”he managed to choke out.

 

Jared grabbed one of Jensen's legs and hooked it over his elbow, spreading Jensen wider as he pressed back in “so hot baby” Jared whispered in his boyfriends ear.

 

“Jared?” Jensen's begging voice had him ready to burts and he licked a swathe along Jensen's neck “yeah, baby” he replied as he pulled out slowly.

 

He felt Jensen's hand tighten in his hair and groaned as Jensen started moving his hips, slowly matching Jared's rhythm “fuck me harder” Jensen begged hotly in his ear and Jared swallowed hard, fighting not to come then and there.

 

Jared started to pick up his pace, taking Jensen's little moans and sighes as an encouragement, he dropped Jensen's leg and it was automatically wrapped around his waist again, Jensen pulling him in tighter as he trust into that tight heat.

 

“Jare...... uoohh” Jensen was having trouble formulating complete words as Jared's thrusts became mure forcefull.

 

Jared had never felt anything in his life, the heat of Jensen's body soaking through to his bones, warming his from the inside, Jensen, tight around him, pulling and pushing as needy sounds passed through plump lips.

 

Jared placed his hands beside Jensen's head and lowered his upper body down to the writing form beneath him, he felt Jensen's cock, hard and leaking, between their bodies and he cought Jensen's lips in a searing kiss.

 

“Jared...” Jensen whipered softly when Jared pulled back “Please..... please” he begged softly as he rubbed against Jared, the hard length stretching his hole overwhelming.

 

Jared brushed passed his prostate on every thrust, he could feel his entrance giving way to Jared's hard cock.

 

“Feel ok” Jared panted into Jensen's ear and he startled at Jensen's soft laugh “what?” he asked his giggling boyfriend.

 

“Ok?” Jensen asked and licked at Jared's mouth “this feels.... uhnnhh” he cut himself off as Jared thrust in harshly “hmmm” Jared mumbled “you're still able to talk, I must be doing something wrong” he joked and slammed into Jensen.

 

“Feel so full” Jensen whispered and Jared slowed his thrusts down, amazed at his selfcontrol “so good” jensen continued “can feel you stretching me, pressing in.... pulling out” Jensen's mumbled words edging Jared on.

 

“So good to have you inside me” Jensen added “feel so close” the words were followed by a high pitched squeel as Jared angled his thust and his Jensen's protate dead on, incoherrent babble was all Jensen was able to utter now as Jared thrust in harshly.

 

Jensen felt the presure building of Jared's cock brushing his prostate and his cock being pressed in between Jared and his own stomach, the friction nearly driving him over the edge.

 

“Jared I'm gonna.....” Jensen wasn;t able to formulate more words because Jared kissed him harshly and slammed in, hitting his spot and rubbing his abdomen along the head of Jensen's dick.

 

Jensen let out a harsh shout as he came, shooting creamy roped across his and Jared's stomach, he felt his stomach muscles clench, and he slammed his mouth to Jared's licking inside that moist heat “Jared!!” Jensen screamed as he went into sensory overload as Jared kept slaming into him.

 

Jared felt Jensen's ass constrict around his cock, Jensen's tongue hot in his mouth and Jensen's hand grasping his ass, pressing him closer to him.

 

Jared groweled loud as he came, his rhythm erattic as he pumped his realease into Jensen's tight ass “fuck baby” he whimpered as Jensen clenched his ass around him, drawing out his orgasm.

 

Jensen mewled as he felt Jared's come pump inside him, he reveled in the feeling of having Jared's release inside his ass and Jared's body shivering against his.

 

“I love you” Jensen whispered softly and Jared smiled against a sweat slicked shoulder “I love you to” he replied as he rained down soft kisses onto freckled shoulders.

 

Jared pulled out slowly kissing Jensen softly as the biy under him winced when he pulled out completely.

 

Jared laid down next to Jensen and pulled the covers over the both of them, he pulled Jensen in close, laying on their sides facing eachother.

 

“You ok?” Jared asked as he drew lazy patterns on Jensen's back.

 

He felt Jensen smile against his chest and a warm feeling spread through his body, a different kind of heat than the one moments before.

 

“Yeah” Jensen whispered soflt and raised his head to look at Jared “thank you so much” he said as he kissed Jared's shoulder.

 

Jared smiled “no” he said as he kissed plush lips “thank you, for trusting me with this, your fist time, it's the best gift I've ever had”.

 

Jensen grinned “It was the best I've ever had” he joked and Jared playfully smacked his butt “It'll better be the only you ever have” he whispered warmly and Jensen blushed “counting on it” he replied and Jared smiled “good” he said, sleep lacing his voice.

 

Jensen snuggled up closer to Jared and slowly they started to drift off into dream land “Jared?” Jensen murmured, voice thick.

 

“Yeah baby” Jared replied sleepily and smiled as Jensen wrapped his arms around him.

 

But Jensen was asleep before he could finish the question and Jared didn't mind, Jensen looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake him up again “I love you” he whispered against soft, warm skin.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: nc-17!  


* * *

Chapter 11:

 

“Jensen!” Sherry opened the door with a big smile on her face “come on in darlin'” she drawled as she opened the door wider, stepping aside to let him in “how are you?” she asked and he smiled at her.

 

“I'm great, thanks” he replied “how are you?” he asked the smiling woman.

 

“I'm fantastic as always, so, graduation coming up in 5 motnths huh” she said and he nodded “what college are you applying to?” she asked and he smiled “I'm going to UCLA, with Julie” he said “we both got accepted”.

 

Sherry hugged him “oh, honey, that's great, congratulations” she said as she gave him a warm smile.

 

“So how are you and Jared?” she asked and a blush appeared on his face “we're fine, thank you” he said a little embarassed.

 

“Going on three months now huh” she said as she winked and Jensen blushed harder “Is Jared home?” he asked and a knowing grin appeared on Sherry's face “in his room, you can go right on up” she said smiling.

 

Jensen smiled back once more and bounded up the stairs to Jared's room.

 

His breath stopped as he opened the door to find Jared standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

 

Jared turned and smiled at the predatory look on Jensen's face “Like what you see babe?” he asked as he spread his arms and twirled around.

 

Jensen's eyes darkened and he closed the door behind him.

 

Jared loved how posessive Jensen had become and how controlling, ever since they had slept together it was like Jensen came out of his shell, he was more open at school, he was more talkative, less insecure.

 

He had traded his glasses for lenzes, which Jared hadn't decided if he liked that or not, he could see Jensen's gorgeous green eyes now, bet he had always found the glasses kinda sexy.

 

Jensen also lost his shame and insecurities towards Jared, now he was instigating their encounters as much as Jared had been.

 

Jensen stepped further into the room and dropped to his knees in front of Jared.

 

Jared's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as Jensen tugged the towell from his waist, freeing Jared's quickly hardening cock.

 

“Jen?” Jared managed to groan before Jensen licked a line up his hardening dick “fuck, Jen” Jared cursed.

 

Jensen chuckled and grabbed Jared by the ass, pulling him in tighter as he sucked Jared's hard length in his mouth.

 

Jared bucked his hips at the feeling of that hot mouth closing around his cock, he had noticed the last couple of weeks it was a personal kink of Jensen, for some reason he loved sucking Jared off, apart from the obvious ones that is.

 

Jared fisted his hands in Jensen's short hair and thrust into that wonderful mouth.

 

He loved getting his dick sucked by Jensen, loved the feel of that talented tongue flick and roam over his dick, loved the look of those plum lips, stretched wide around his cock, those green eyes looking up occasionally.

 

“Damn baby” Jared growled out as Jensen fondeled his balls “what got you so hot” Jared thrust his hips forward as he felt Jensen's throat opened and moaned as hid cock slid into Jensen's throat to the hilt.

 

Jensen, having his mouth full of twitching cock, naturally didn't answer, but the groan he let out vibrated through Jared's entire body and his knees nearly gave out due to the pleasure.

 

A stangled moan left Jared as he felt Jensen swallow around his cock, Jensen's tongue wurking the head, occasionally flicking across the bundle ov nerves right underneath “Jen.... baby, I'm not gonna be able to keep standing up if you keep doing that”.

 

Jared felt Jensen smile around his dick and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head “you fucking tease” Jared ground out as Jensen pulled back.

 

Jensen stood up slowly and moved them both over to Jared's bed, in the meanwhile shedding his own shirt.

 

Jensen pushed Jared down onto the bed and pulled him to the edge, Jared's feet dangling over the bed while his upperbody was flat on the soft mattress.

 

Jensen sucked on of his fingers intoh is mouth, wetting generously with saliva before slipping it in between Jared's cheeks.

 

Jared's breath hitched as he felt the finger circle his hole “Jen” he pleaded as he thrust his hips up, indicating he wanted more.

 

Jensen was sitting on his knees in between Jared's thighs and he sank his mouth down onto Jared's cock, his finger still playing with that tight pucker.

 

Jensen used his other hand to fondle Jared's balls while he sucked on the head of Jared's dick “goddamn” Jared cried out when Jensen's finger slipped into him.

 

Jensen sucked harshly as he pushed his finger in and out of Jared's tight hole, occasionally brushing Jared's prostate, causing Jared to lift off of the bed with a soundless cry.

 

Jensen pulled off and scattered kissed along the shaft of Jared's cock “hmmm” he mumbled apreciatively “you taste so good baby” Jensen murmured “Love the way you come apart for me, having you here, writhing beneath me, all needy and wanting”.

 

Jensen softly squeezed Jared's balls as he licked the head of his cock “love having you like this, so out of control” and he sank back down onto the large dick.

 

Jared cried out one last time as Jensen sucked on the head of his cock and jabbed his finger into his prostate, and then he came.

 

Jensen felt the creamy fluid shoot in his mouth, covering his tongue with the thick substance, he moaned and continued to swallow all Jared had to give, still pressing his finger into that tiny bundle of nerves berried deep inside Jared's ass.

 

Jensen felt Jared go limp and he pulled off slowly, savouring the taste of Jared.

 

Jared was panting and his chest was heaving with the struggle to get more oxygen in his lungs.

 

Jensen stood up and crawled over Jared, scattering kisses along the way, making Jared squirm as his tongue traced paths from one mole to another “Damn” Jared muttered as he got the control of his vocal chords back and Jensen chuckled.

 

Jared fisted Jensen's hair and pulled him up for a brutal kiss “what the hell was that all about?” Jared asked as Jensen laid down beside him.

 

Jensen pressed his body close to Jared, their chests connecting “You were standing there looking all hot and mostly naked” Jensen said smiling “how could I not”.

 

Jared smiled wickedly and rolled on top of Jensen “hmmm” he muttered into the pale, golden skin of Jensen's shoulder “I think I'll return the favor”.

 

Jared scooted down and unbuttoned Jensen's jeans, kissing along Jensen's abdominal muscles along the way “you always taste so damn good baby” Jared whispered “Like vanilla, with little flecks of caramel” he said kissing freckled skin.

 

Jensen giggled and cuffed Jared in the head “moron” he said lovingly, the word turning into a moan as Jared slipped Jensen's jeans down his hips, boxers following suit.

 

Jared licked and bit at the soft skin of Jensen's stomach, completely ignoring the raging hard on just inches from his face.

 

He traced light patterns on Jensen's skin and felt the muscles contract and release with tension, hearing Jensen's soft encouraging sounds coming from above.

 

Jared softly kissed the base of Jensen's cock, eliciting a low growl from above “fuck you Jared, you fucking tease” Jensen bit out in frustration.

 

Jared chuckled but paid no mind to the protests, he kept kissing the base of the shaft, slowly creeping up to the head.

 

He felt Jensen's hand's in his hair, trying to pull him up and over his cock, but Jared was insistent “calm down, baby” he spoke the words against Jensen's balls and he felt Jensen tremble “come on!” Jensen ground out as he pushed his hips up.

 

Jared smiled and turned back to the matter at hand, or rather cock.

 

Jared repeatedly licked the base and shaft of Jensen's cock, not going anywhere near the head, the frustrated sounds from above making him smile.

 

Jared sliped his hands up Jensen's body, caressing the smooth skin and strong muscles “can't get enough of you” he muttered into Jensen's hip.

 

Jensen yelped out as Jared finally closed his mouth around the head of Jensen's dick and Jared pulled off, a prostest from Jensen heavy in the air “Shhhh” Jared shushed him “My mom is donwstairs, you want her to come and check on us”.

 

Jensen groaned and grabbed Jared's pillow, biting into one of the corners as Jared sucked his cock into his mouth.

 

Jared heard the muffled moans and groans coming from above and smiled around the dick in his mouth.

 

He suckled the head and reveled in Jensen's squirming, the feeling of Jensen's hand in his hair.

 

“That's it baby” Jensen muttered, apparently leaving the pillow for what it was “Fuck yeah, suck me down” he added.

 

Jared loved it when Jensen talked dirty to him , it got him hotter than anything else, but it happened rarely, mostly Jensen just stuck to single curses and a lot of moaning and keening, so Jared soaked in the words pouring from Jensen's lips.

 

“Uhhhn, you gonna swallow me down baby” Jensen groaned “hmmm, yeah love the way you suck my dick, feeling that hot little mouth around my cock, gets me off so good”.

 

Jared swallowed Jensen down, feeling the blunt tip of the hatd dick in the back of his throat “uurrgg baby, suck me so good” Jensen mumbled “gonna make me come so hard”.

 

Jared sucked Jensen with all he had, flicking his tongue around the head, making Jensen twist and turn his head on the soft pilliows of Jared's bed.

 

He looked so goddamn good, all spread out and needy, he really wanted to fuck Jensen, but he wanted to be able to hear every sound Jensen made when he did that, and with his mom downstairs it just wasn't going to happen.

 

He discovered he had a huge kink for listening to Jensen, anything that came out of those red, plush lips turned him on so bad, Jensen talking and moaning got him so hard, just watching that mouth work was enough.

 

Jared felt Jensen's hand tighten in his hair and knew that his boyfriend was close to coming.

 

He cupped Jensen's balls and squeezed softly, he sucked harshly on the head and felt tremors go through Jensen's body.

 

“Fuck Jare” Jensen groaned “I'm gonna come” and he tightned his grip in Jared's hair more.

 

Jared smiled around the dick and swalowed Jensen down, he felt the cock sliding down his throat and with a hoarse cry Jensen came.

 

Jared felt the milky liquid flow down his throat and he swallowed hungily, moaning around the pulsating dick.

 

“Fuck baby” Jensen groaned as he shot his load down Jared's throat, felt that hot mouth swallowing around his cock, swallowing his release.

 

Jared pulled off slowly and smiled up at Jensen “good?” he asked teasingly and Jensen closed his eyes for a moment “Fuck you look hot swallowing my come” Jensen said and Jared laughed “glad you liked it”.

 

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared in “hmmm, we need to get the house to ourselves sometime, I want that big dick of yours in my ass, want to feel you shoot your come, filling me to the brim” Jensen breathed hotly into Jared's ear.

 

Jared let out a frustrated groan “great, now I'm gonna be hard for the rest of the week” he said and it was Jensen's turn to laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Nc-17, also this chapter has my perosnal kink in it (rimming) so if you're squeemish, don't reed  


* * *

Chapter 13:

 

 

Jared pulled Jensen out of the car and into the house “Fuck you make me horny” Jared exclaimed as he and Jensen made their way up to Jensen's bedroom.

 

Jensen chuckled as he pushed Jared into his room “get undressed” he ordered as he closed the door behind them.

 

Jared complied happily, toeing off his shoes and removing his socks “god I wanna feel you inside me” Jared whispered hotly into Jensen's ear, who let out a loud groan at the whispered words “fuck Jare” he said and grabbed Jared's hips.

 

“You looked so goddamn hot, standing there, taking on Dave” Jensen muttered into Jared's neck “Fuck, I felt like sucking you off right then and there” he growled and chuckled “guess I'll have to settle for here”.

 

Jensen pushed a naked Jared unto the bed and followed suit, naked himself.

 

He crawled in between Jared's thighs and wasted no time taking Jared into his mouth, reveling in the loud cry it pulled from Jared's throat.

 

He fondled Jared's balls and sucked on the head of his dick, knowing all of Jared's hot spots “you want me to fuck you baby” he muttered against the skin of Jared's thigh and got a breathy moan from above.

 

Jensen pulled the lube from the nightstand and spread Jared's legs wider “open up” Jensen growled and Jared widened his legs more.

 

Jensen squirted some lube onto his hand and brought his fingers to the tight pucker between Jared's cheeks “god yes” Jared sighed as Jensen pushed one finger in slowly “god more” Jared pleaded as Jensen moved his finger in and out of Jared's body.

 

“You want more baby?” Jensen asked as he proceeded to push two fingers into Jared's hole, enjoying the mewling sounds Jared was making “gonna fuck you so good” Jensen groaned as he added a third finger.

 

“Fuck yeah, baby” Jared hissed “god, just fuck me already” he demanded as Jensen licked a hot stripe up his torso, stopping to lick and suck on Jared's hard nipples.

 

Jensen lubed up his cock and squirted a little on Jared's hole “fuck, looks so good” Jensen muttered as he eyed the tiny pucker, slick and shiny with lube, his fingers teasing the tight ring and he watched Jared's stomach muscles contract as he pushed three fingers in.

 

He grinned as Jared lifted off the bed, screaming his name when he passed over Jared's prostate “feels good huh, baby?” Jensen teased softly.

 

Jared was making low keening sounds that souded like they came from the back of his throat “in the words of a very... uhnn wise man” Jared managed to utter “quit pussyfooting around and just fuck me already”.

 

Jensen chuckled and moved over Jared, pressing his body flush to the one beneath him “oh don't worry baby” Jensen keened “gonna feel me for days”.

 

Jensen was enjoying this way more then he thought he would, he loved having Jared underneath him, writhing with need, those little sounds emmanating from his throat pushing Jensen deeper and harder.

 

Jensen placed the head of his leaking cock at Jared's entrance, pausing as he looked into lustblown hazel eyes “ready” he whispered and Jared nodded “good” Jensen added, because he didn't know if he would be able to stop if Jared had changed his mind.

 

Jensen pushed his cock inside Jared and gasped, it was so fucking hot in there, like he stuck his dick in an oven “shit baby, you're so hot inside” he growled at Jared, who was uttering nothing bus nonsence at the feeling of Jensen's dick pushing inside.

 

A moment later Jensen was balls deep in Jared's ass, panting hard at the tight heat around his cock “shit Jare” he breathed in his boyfriends ear “you're so fucking tight”.

 

Jared ran a dirty lick along the side of Jensen's throat and nipped at his earlobe “yeah, baby?” he asked as he pushed Jensen's lips apart with his tongue, snaking inside.

 

“You like having your dick up my ass” Jared teased “like taking my little virgin ass?” and at that Jensen stopped.

 

“What?” Jensen breathed out and pulled back to look at Jared.

 

Jared had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily through his nose “Jared” Jensen said, forcing Jared to open his eyes “Jared what did you just say?” Jensen aske and Jared sighed “I'm a virgin” he gruffed out.

 

Jensen pulled back even further but was stopped bu Jared's legs locking around his waist “But you said you had sex before” Jensen said amazed, finding it hard to keep it together when Jared tightened around him.

 

“I told you, I only topped” Jared noted and Jensen thought back to the day at the clinic, yes, Jared had said he only had topped, but up until now it kinda slipped Jensen's mind about what that meant.

 

“Fuck” Jensen swore as he placed soft kissed along Jared's collarbone “you should've reminded me” and Jared shook his head “no, it doesn't matter, I still had sex, I mean, not a virgin in the technical sense”.

 

Jensen scowled “you're a virgin in everyway that matters right now” he said and kissed Jared deeply “thank you, for trusting me with this” Jensen said as he resumed his movements, brushing along Jared's protate, making him arch off the bed with a low groan.

 

“Jen” Jared pleaded as he rubbed his cock against Jensen's stomach.

 

Jensen reached down and grasped Jared's dick in his hand, starting a slow, dirty rhythm, matching the one of his hips.

 

Jensen drank in the sight of Jared, the sounds he was making, the way he was coming apart underneath him “you look so hot like this Jare” Jensen whispered as he sped up his rhythm, that of his hips and of his hand.

 

Jared keened low in his throat at the sensation of being fucked and jerked off at the same time “you feel so good inside me” Jared muttered as he pushed his hips up, meeting Jensen's pace, thrust for thrust.

 

Jensen smiled and bit Jared's shoulder “come on baby, I want you to come for me” Jensen whispered as he tightened his grip on Jared's leaking cock “want you to shoot over my hand, wanna feel your come on my belly, on my fingers”.

 

And without warning Jared did just that, he came with a loud cry of Jensen's name on his lips, his come covering Jensen's hands and both their stomachs.

 

Jensen kept up the punishing pace of his hips and Jared went into overload, the feeling of Jensen's cock hamering mercilessly into his prostate, to much.

 

“Come on baby” Jared grunted “I want you to come” he whispered dirtily “want you to come in my tight ass, want you to shoot in me, filling me up, wanna feel your come, coating me inside”.

 

Jared's hot words pushed Jensen over the edge and he came, pumping his seed into the waiting ass of his boyfriend “god” he groaned out as he collapsed ontop of Jared.

 

Jared chuckled and pushed Jensen to the side, cuddling up to him and petting his hair “damn baby” he commented, before they both fell into slumber.

 

When Jared woke up Jensen was nowhere to be found, and he was still butt naked in Jensen's bed.

 

One look at the alarm clock told him it was 8 in the evening, not all that late he decided and then he noticed that the shower was running.

 

Jensen's mom was at her sister's again with Mac, so Jared knew they wouldn't be home till at least 10, figured he could go join his hot boyfriend for a shower.

 

Jared opened the door to the bathroom and smiled hungrily.

 

Jensen was in the shower, warm watter running down his naked shoulders, down his back and over his nice, round ass “hey baby” Jared greeted his boyfriend.

 

Jensen turned smiling “Hey sleepyhead” he replied as he turned in the shower “Come join me?” he asked and Jared chuckled “how about I join you and we both come”.

 

Jensen chuckled and made room in the shower for Jared, since it was a pretty big shower it wasn't all that difficult.

 

Jared slid up behind Jensen “I really enjoyed that little twist in roles you know” Jared said as he soaped up Jensen's back.

 

Jensen chuckled “Yeah, I figured with all the moaning and the begging” and he laughed as Jared slapped his ass “hey, no damaging the merchandise” Jensen joked as he turned around.

 

Jensen pressed his mouth to Jareds, winding his fingers if wet locks, pulling Jared close “hmmm I don't know what I prefer” Jensen mumbled “I think it doesn't realy matter as long as it's with you”.

 

Jared moaned and slid his tongue into Jensen's mouth, tasting water and Jensen, his hands sliding down Jensen's back towards his ass “why mr Padalecki” Jensen joked “what wandering hands you have”.

 

Jared chuckled and smaked afore mentiond ass lightly “clown” he said lovingly as he kissed along Jensen's collar bone.

 

They rubbed their cocks together, slowly getting hard form the friction and the erotic sensation of the water.

 

Jared slipped his hands in the crack of Jensen's ass, fingering the tight little hole in between the soft cheeks “turn around” Jared whipered and Jensen was more than happy to obey.

 

Jared licked the nape op Jensen's neck and slid his hands down Jensen's chest, grabbing the hard cock in between Jensen's legs as he jerked him slowly.

 

“I've always wanted to try this” Jared said as he fondled Jensen's balls “I just never found the person I wanted to do it to”.

 

Jensen let out a groan and craned his neck to look at Jared “what?” he asked and shivered at Jared's lustful smirk.

 

Slowly Jared sank to his knees, the shower floor hard under his skin, but he didn't notice.

 

His face was levell with Jensen's perky ass and he smiled hungily “hmmmm, so fucking pretty” Jared crooned as he placed both hands on Jensen's ass.

 

Jared pulled Jensen's hips back and pushed his upper body forward.

 

Jensen's elbows were leaning against the wall of the shower, his head resting on his upper arm, his ass sticking out towards Jared.

 

“Jared?” Jensen voice was trembling as he felt Jared's hands spread his cheeks “what the hell are you doing” Jensen asked when nothing happened.

 

Then Jensen let out a squeel as Jared's tongue licked across his hole, Ajred smirked and dove in.

 

he ran his tongue across the puckered muscle and laved around the sensitive hole, reveling in the little moans and sighs spilling from Jensen's mouth “Fuck Jared” Jensen moaned as Jared dipped his tongue in his tight entrance.

 

Jared's hands grasped and stroked Jensen's hard cock as his tongue continued to lick and lave the small hole,

 

Jared pushed his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva “turn the faucet a little” he instructed Jensen.

 

Jensen reached up with shaking hands and turned the spray a little to the left, so it wasn't cascading down his back anymore, giving Jared the opperunity to work his hole open.

 

Jared slowly pushed in a slick finger, feeling the tight ring contract around his diget “god baby, always so fucking tight” Jared muttered as he flicked his tongue around his finger.

 

He took the finger out and pushed in two, the fingers sinking in to the knuckle and Jared moaned at the tight heat swallowing his fingers.

 

Jensen was pushing his ass back on Jared's fingers “please Jay” he begged, voice hoarse with need “Jay.... Jay I want... get in me.. please” Jensen's pleading was driving Jared insane.

 

He pulled his fingers from Jensen's ass and before Jensen could protest he pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, tasting water and the clean taste of Jensen, his senses going into ocerload as he felt Jensen's cock twitch in his hand.

 

Jared stood up and pushed Jensen flush against the shower wall “you want it?” he whispered hotly into the shorter mans ear.

 

Grinning as Jensen moaned desperately “tell me” Jared demanded “hmmmmm” Jensen let out a keening sound and Jared rubbed his cock in the creese of Jensen's ass “tell me!” he ordered and revelled in the shivver that coarsed through Jensen's body.

 

Jensen tilted his head back, resting it on Jared's shoulder “yesss” he hissed as he pressed his ass back against Jared's dick “yesss, come on..... fuck me”.

 

Jared smirked and placed the head of his cock against Jensen's wet entrance “gonna hurt” he warned, but Jensen just pushed back further, silently egging Jared on.

 

Jared pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and felt Jensen tense “easy baby” he whispered in Jensen's ear.

 

Jared thrust in and groaned as he was finally balls deep inside that pretty little ass “uhhnn, baby, so goddamn hot” Jared keened as he sank his teeth down in the crook of Jensen's neck.

 

Jensen let out an embarassing yelp as he felt Jared's hand on his cock starting to jerk him off harshly.

 

Jensen was pushed flush against the wall, Jared pushed up close to his back, one hand on Jensen's cock the other on his hips, quiding Jensen in the punishing pace of his hips.

 

Jensen was so close, he could feel the tingle at the base of his spine “Jare I'm gonna....” he choked out and Jared smiled smugly “good” he growled against Jensen's wet skin, the water sliding down their bodies, adding to the pleasure.

 

“Come for me!” Jared demanded and squeezed Jensen's balls.

 

Jensen screamed jared's name and came all ofver the shower wall, the water washing down his release “Jared' he keened as Jared kept thrusting against his protate, drwaing out Jensen's orgasm.

 

Jared smiled, bit Jensen's shoulder one last time and spurted his come into Jensen's ass “oh god yes” Jared groaned out as he felt Jensen's ass tightening around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

 

“God you're such a slut for it aren't you” Jared crooned in Jensen's ear, feeling the shorter mans body shivver under his, Jared's softening cock still in that hot furnace.

 

“Love the way your ass swallowes my dick” Jared muttered against flushed skin “love the way your body just beggs to be touched”.

 

Jensen groaned at Jared's words and craned his head back, catching Jared's lips in a dirty kiss, tongues twining, searching the others mouth, hot breaths shared as they licked at eachothers lips.

 

“We better get dressed” Jensen muttered though he made no movement whatsoever to get out of the shower and Jared chuckled “hmmmm, yeah, probably.

 

Jared pulled out slowly, licking Jensen's shoulder at the soft graon from the other man “you ok?” he asked and Jensen nodded “I liked that” Jensen stated.

 

“Yeah?” Jared asked as he turned off the shower and grabbed two towels.

 

Jensen nodded and took one of the showers “get's me so fucking hot when you're a little rough with me” and Jared grinned smugly “hmmm, gotta remember that”.

 

They got dressed and were done in time for Donna to get home.

 

They heard the front door open and close “we're home” Mac's voice screamed from the hallway and Jensen laughed “Ok!” he screamed back and he and Jared ,ade their way down.

 

They found Donna and Mac in the kitchen and joined them “you boys have a good day?” Donna asked, not notiving the blushes on the boys faces “yeah mom” Jensen answered uncomfortably.

 

Donna pulled a pack of cookies from the cupboard and poured them all a glass of milk “well then, couple more months and then graduation” she said as she smiled at them.

 

Jensen smiled and looked at Jared “can't wait” he said and Jared smiled back.


End file.
